


За все грехи воздастся

by Threat_to_Life



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threat_to_Life/pseuds/Threat_to_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Логан - детектив, которому поручают вести дело о серийных убийствах среди молодых людей. Убийца жесток и не оставляет следов, и следующий в его списке Пьетро Максимофф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Эта новая химчистка полное говно. Старая была лучше.  
Хозяин промышлял мелким мошенничеством — ставил краденые машины взамен сломанных, скупал прочую бытовую технику и водил дружбу с воришками в этом районе, но Логан готов был закрыть на это глаза ради качественного обслуживания. Да и потом, у Билла была дочь и ей нужно было на что-то продолжать учёбу в юридическом.  
Хозяин знал, что Логан коп, поэтому старательно лизал ему зад и никогда не спрашивал о кровавых пятнах на одежде. Но, видимо, кто-то ещё прознал про делишки Билла. Какой-нибудь молодой и неопытный новичок в полиции, решивший проявить инициативу и быстрее подняться по служебной лестнице. Логан горько усмехнулся. Он и сам таким был — верил, что чем больше посадишь, тем меньше на улице станет всякого дерьма. Теперь то он понимал, что никуда это дерьмо не денется — стоит поймать одну шавку, на её месте тут же появляются две. И чем быстрее ты это усвоишь, тем раньше тебе будут поручать дела посерьёзнее, придётся иметь дело с людьми посерьёзнее и последствия будут серьёзнее. Но и удовлетворение от успешной операции в разы больше, оно покрывает собой все затраченные нервные клетки и сожжённые калории.

Логан вздыхает и достаёт свою одежду из видавшей виды машины. Конечно же, рукав любимой рубашки зажевало в барабане, а пара носков и вовсе пропали бесследно.

— Блядь, я ненавижу эту химчистку…

— Молодой человек! — старушка вынырнула из соседней сушилки и принялась сверлить Логана осуждающим взглядом. Внешне она напоминала ту породу собачек, которые кроме как дрожать и лаять ничего не умели.

— Извините, — собрав свою кучу белья в корзину, прохрипел Логан и вышел на улицу, где не было едкого запаха пятновыводителей и монотонного шума стиральных машин. Только запах мочи и гул сирен скорой помощи.

Он поднапрягся, но достал сигарету и прикурил её одной рукой, другой прижимая корзину, и зашагал домой. На работу уже через пять часов, чёртова бессонница обещает перерасти в хроническую, а дома, как назло, не было ни одного снотворного. Так, нужно первым делом зайти за снотворным в круглосуточный магазин. Добродушный китаец, этот мистер Чо, всегда знает, что и сколько нужно Логану, храни его Господь. Ставит на прилавок пузатый вискарь ещё до того, как Логан успевает сделать пять шагов от двери.

— Привет Чо. Чё по чём? — скалится Логан, укладывая бутылку поверх постиранного белья.

— Мистер Хоулетт, вы всегда очень забавный, — и ведь действительно смеётся, зараза, прикрывает рукой рот и щурит свои узкие глазки. Ещё один плюс быть полицейским — всем нравятся твои долбоёбские шутки.

Логан расплывается в помятой, щетинистой улыбке и расплачивается.

***

— Опаздываешь, Хоулетт! — весело сообщает Саммерс. Его только не хватало.

— Отвали, Циклоп, и так тошно, — Логану до жути хочется плеснуть в него кофе, лишь бы потушить этот злорадный блеск в единственном глазу Саммерса. Несмотря на свой возраст, парень успел побывать в передрягах, чем и запомнился начальству.

В убойном отделе сегодня как-то особенно шумно, все так и мельтешат перед глазами, щебечут и воняют потом. Им что, кто-то сообщил о логановском похмелье?

— Что за аврал с утра пораньше? — тон и недовольный взгляд немного сбивают спесь с паршивца.

— Ксавьер устраивает срочное собрание, через две минуты в конференц-зале. Похоже, кто-то нашалил, — говорит Циклоп и убегает в коридор, хочет успеть в первый ряд, подхалим.

Логан подходит к своему столу и достаёт пухлую помятую папку. В первый год, как он стал детективом, ему поручили грязное и дырявое во всех местах дело, видимо, решили подшутить над новым коллегой. Дело о педофиле. Священнике-педофиле, если быть точным. Обычная херня в католической церкви, ничего удивительного. Но больше всего, больше насильников, дилеров, сутенёров и ахеревших коллекторов Логан ненавидел только педофилов. Он взялся за это дело, даже несмотря на то, что из зацепок было ровным счётом — ничего. Ни свидетелей, ни имён жертв, никаких улик. Только анонимная наводка, написанная детским почерком и полароидная фотография маленькой руки, сжимающей корявый, волосатый, толстый хер. Логан многое успел повидать на службе, но от этой фотографии его воротило, и вены надувались на лице. Снимок, видимо, был украден из коллекции святоши-извращенца самим юным анонимом. Пацан сильно рисковал, если вообще, всё это было правдой.

Проверить не мешало, и Логан установил слежку за Святым отцом Антонио, который с виду был божьим одуванчиком. Почтенный священнослужитель пятидесяти лет, с многочисленной паствой и приличными пожертвованиями. Ничего особенного детектив в нём не увидел. Седые волосы, толстое пузо и цитата из Библии на любой случай жизни.  
За пару недель слежки Логан приметил шесть потенциальных жертв — мальчики из хора, учащиеся в воскресной школе, сироты и беспризорные подопечные, живущие в приюте при самой церкви. Все они задерживались после службы, были очень нервными на вид, и за них некому было заступиться. Составив список, Логан собирался побеседовать с каждым мальчиком и узнать, что к чему. Но тут что-то пошло не так. Допрашивать детей Логану не разрешили, начальство свернуло дело за недостатком улик, а в церкви подсуетились и перевели священника в другой район Нью-Йорка. Словно он разворошил осиное гнездо. В дополнение ко всему на Логана навалили кучу висяков, и всё, казалось бы, затихло. Логан даже смирился, убедив себя, что дело сплошь фальсифицировано, но что-то не давало ему спокойно спать по ночам. Та анонимная записка и детский неровный почерк.

Целых семь лет папка пылилась в ящике стола, пока пару месяцев назад не стали пропадать, а потом всплывать трупами в мусорных контейнерах, молодые люди. Полицейским понадобилось аж пять трупов, чтобы связать их между собой и отправить дело в убойный отдел. Логан взялся за него чисто интуитивно — чутьё подсказывало, что что-то в деталях или самих парнях казалось ему подозрительным, знакомым. Но ничего их не связывало, жертвами были обычные парни возраста от пятнадцати до двадцати лет. Пропадали после занятий в школе, посреди дня в рабочий перерыв или во время вечеринок. Никаких следов борьбы или принуждения, словно они сами шли в руки убийце. Или убийца не вызывал у них подозрений, был знакомым или даже другом…

Причины смерти у парней перекликались: сломанная шея, порез на горле и удушение. Вскоре, просматривая прошлые дела, до него дошло — два имени совпадали с именами мальчиков из списка семилетней давности. Логана тогда прошибло знакомой тошнотворной волной — дело о святоше-педофиле! Он уставился в список из шести имён: Оливер Уолкотт, Малкольм Болдридж, Уильям Эвартс, Пьетро Максимофф, Крис Брейди и Генри Фаулер, из которых двое последних стали жертвами убийцы. А что касалось других убитых… Что ж, этому списку семь лет, за прошедшие годы гнида Антонио мог пополнить ряды своих жертв. Тогда Логан поднял всех на уши, заставив отрабатывать свою версию — за всем стоит педофил, решивший переквалифицироваться в маньяка-убийцу. Составляя досье на каждого парня из списка и сопоставляя их с досье убитых, всплыла ещё одна общая черта — у троих жертв были приёмные родители, двое же были — сиротами.

И теперь, стоя у своего стола и сжимая толстую папку, Логан чувствовал, что с делом почти покончено.

Зайдя в зал для собраний, он уселся на свободное место и обвёл взглядом коллег. Грей, как всегда, флиртовала с Саммерсом, Смит дремал с любимым кроссвордом на груди, Рамирес со своим закадычным другом и напарником Колинзом трепали языками, обсуждая тёлочек с прошлой их вылазки. У Логана всегда была чуйка на гнилых и продажных полицейских. Он подозревал, что они окучивали проституток с тридцать седьмой улицы, взамен на защиту от рядовых легавых и, чёрт знает, чем ещё они занимались. Среди криминальных шестёрок ходили слухи о том, что напарники частенько распускали руки и избивали шлюх до полусмерти. Да, Логан определённо чувствовал запах гнилья, но молчал. Не его это было дело. Пусть Ксавьер с ними разбирается. А вот, кстати, и он, собственной персоной, заходит в зал и мрачно глядит на подчинённых. Вечно уставший, вечно злой и недовольный Ксавьер. Но, надо признать, что за два года, как он работает здесь главой отдела, раскрываемость дел значительно повысилась.

— Итак, дорогие мои ребята, у меня для вас, особенно для одного из вас, плохие новости. Но пока вы не обмочили штанишки, быстренько отчёты по делам! Рамирес, Колинз, что у вас? — облокотившись на тумбу и потирая переносицу, осведомился Ксавьер.

— Сэр, мы почти дожали Фредди. Ещё чуть-чуть и накроем его с поличным, — рапортует Рамирес. Он говорит что-то ещё, пока Логан размышляет о смысле фразы «мал клоп, да вонюч», что полностью описывает мексикашку.

Грей отчитывается о расследовании убийства богатеньких супругов в их пентхаусе, Смит просыпается и докладывает про очередной забег по китайскому кварталу в поисках какого-то якудзы. Из размышлений Логана выдёргивает словесный понос Саммерса:

— Сэр, у нас с Логаном всё по плану! Все жертвы сходятся на одном человеке — Антонио Томаси. Теперь, когда мы почти нашли свидетельства о том, что ранее жертвы были растлены святым отцом, просим ордер на его арест с последующим допросом! — тараторит Скотт, довольно оглядываясь на Джеймса. Логан закатывает глаза. Эту выскочку приставили к нему для передачи опыта и наставления. Но толку от него было мало, а вот головной боли — много.

— Да, парни, кстати об этом. Нихрена у вас не выйдет, — сдавленно произносит Ксавьер, открывая тонкий файл и вытаскивая документ.

— Что?! — Логан вскакивает со стула так, что тот опрокидывается. — Ксавьер, я потратил месяц на то, чтобы задержать старого говнюка! И я почти уверен, что за убийствами стоит он или его сообщник! — Логан не жалеет слюны, брызгая ей во все стороны, Смит отодвигается от него подальше.

— Хоулетт, возьми себя в руки, это, во-первых, — Ксавьер вздыхает. — А во-вторых если священник и был замешан в этом деле, то допросить ты его уже не сможешь. Он был убит этой ночью в своей церкви. Причина, — Ксавьер смотрит в свидетельство о смерти, — большая потеря крови в связи с колотой раной.

— Сука! — Логан посылает злосчастный стул в полёт до ближайшей стены.

— Сочувствую, Логан, — Грей, как и все присутствующие, понимает это чувство, когда не хватает совсем чуть-чуть чтобы схватить подозреваемого собственными руками.

— Зато убийства прекратятся, радуйся, — говорит Смит.

— Если вы, сволочи, возьмёте в привычку слушать начальство до конца, — говорит Ксавьер, — то не будет возникать вот таких вот неловких моментов. Утром было ещё одно убийство. Логан, жертва — Оливер Уолкотт. Найден этим утром, убит примерно через три-четыре часа после Томаси. Так что собери яйца в кулак и разберись уже с этим делом.

Сказать, что Логан ахренел — это ничего не сказать. Уолкотт был из его списка, а на мёртвого священника это уже не повесишь. Неужели это всё-таки был не он? Не может быть. Кто-то явно заметает следы преступлений отца Антонио, но если это был не он, то кто же? И зачем тогда нужно было убивать самого отца? Творилась какая-то хуйня, и у Логана начинала болеть голова с новой силой.

— Есть сэр, — собравшись, говорит Хоулетт. — Сегодня найду оставшихся парней из списка и предоставлю им защиту. Надеюсь, на этот раз мне никто не запретит их допрашивать, они ведь уже не дети. — Логан думает хлопнуть дверью напоследок или нет.

— Хоулетт, — окликает его у самого выхода Ксавьер. — Аккуратнее с этим делом. Мы не знаем, с чем имеем дело.

Логан тяжело вздыхает, кивает и выходит. Нельзя было терять ни минуты, убийца всё быстрее и быстрее настигает своих жертв. А Логан слишком медлил, терял драгоценное время за сбором доказательств против святого отца, теперь уже потерявших смысл. Всё придётся начинать заново.

— Что теперь, Логан? — Циклоп нарисовался рядом, подстраиваясь под темп Логана.

— Ты езжай в школу за Эвартсом и увези его в безопасное место. А я займусь Максимоффым, — Логану уже не до шуток, он не собирается тратить силы на споры с Саммерсом. Парень наконец-то может пригодиться.

Проверив табельное оружие, Логан садится в свой старый Понтиак и выезжает с парковки.  
По оставшимся трём именам в списке Логан уже провёл всю работу.

Малкольм Болдридж умер от передозировки героином ещё пять лет назад, и вряд ли эта смерть имела отношение к серии.

Уильям Эвартс был учащимся воскресной школы имени Святого Лоренцо, жил в общежитии при школе. Родители не нашлись. Пьетро Максимоффа Логан искал чуть дольше по причине того, что парень сбежал из интерната для сирот год назад. С тех пор он затерялся на улицах, и до него не было никому дела. Несколько дней назад Логан нашёл его под именем Питер в одном из самых злачных мест, где Логану не раз приходилось задерживать подозреваемых и производить обыск. «Клуб интересов у Реми» — это неофициальное название приватного борделя для особо изощрённых посетителей. Сам Реми приплачивал кому надо, а заодно бесплатно обслуживал этого «кого-то», в общем, его не трогали. С Логаном он был вежлив и всегда соглашался сотрудничать, однако Логан никогда не пожимал его протянутую руку, желая поскорее попрощаться со скользким французом. Он мечтал уличить его в каких-нибудь серьёзных делишках, чтобы прикрыть это змеиное гнездо раз и навсегда. С виду это место выглядело как обычный неприметный бар «У Реми» (официальное название борделя), но пройдя в служебную комнату, тяжеловесный охранник спрашивал пароль и открывал потайную дверь, ведущую в подвал.

Дожидаясь открытия бара в машине, Логан просматривал досье Максимоффа и размышлял, о том, как бы сложилась жизнь у парня, не попадись он однажды на глаза извращённого слуги Господа. Прикреплённая фотография было чёрно-белой и старой. На ней Пьетро был совсем ещё юным, с по-детски пухлым лицом и тёмными глазами. Логан свирепел каждый раз, когда думал о грязных похотливых ручонках, тянущихся к этому ребёнку.

Вывеска «У Реми» зажглась неоновым светом и Логан, очнувшись, вышел из машины и направился к бару. Смерив бармена убийственным взглядом, отчего тот начал надраивать стаканы с особой скоростью, Логан прошёл в служебную комнату.

Огромных размеров темнокожий охранник глянул в полицейское удостоверение, потом ниже, на кобуру с оружием, и пропустил в подвал. Освещение здесь было пошлым, красноватым, в просторном зале стояло несколько столиков, маленькая сцена с шестом по центру, пара закрытых вип-лож и множество дверей. Что происходило за этими дверьми, Логан предпочитал не думать. Посетителей ещё не было, поэтому несколько полураздетых парней и девушек вальяжно расположились в креслах перед сценой, на которой репетировала свой номер девушка с белым ирокезом. Все они переговаривались и смеялись, развратно и громко. Никто не заметил Логана, прошедшего прямиком к офису Реми.  
Он зашёл, не постучавшись, и застал Реми сидящим за столом в своём огромном кожаном кресле в расслабленной позе с прикрытыми глазами. Реми вздрогнул и расплылся в блаженной улыбке.

— Ло-оган! Сколько лет, сколько зим! Чем о!.. обязан? — с трудом проговорив, Реми всплеснул руками в приглашающем жесте, указав на кресло перед столом. Похоже, он принял дозу незадолго до прихода Логана, уж очень расфокусированным был его взгляд.

— Я здесь не задержусь. Ищу парня, Пьетро или Питера Максимоффа, я знаю, он работает у тебя, — сказал Логан, осматриваясь в кабинете. На стенах узорчатые рябящие обои, под потолком висела хрустальная люстра, в углу стоял подсвеченный дорогой аквариум, и ещё было сильно надымлено какой-то ароматической дрянью. Выёбистый французишка.

— Конечно, конечно, я как раз с ним заканчиваю, подожди минутку, — Реми снова откидывает голову назад и вздыхает. И только сейчас, подойдя поближе, Логан замечает серую макушку, ритмично двигающуюся над голыми бёдрами француза.

— Блядство и разврат, — прозвучало как-то устало и затраханно, но вены на лбу у Логана снова опасно вздулись, ноздри увеличились, а кулаки сжались.

Он искал этого мальчишку по всему Нью-Йорку, а он тут, отсасывает под столом этому хитровыебанному денди! В один шаг преодолев кабинет, Логан отшвыривает кресло и стол, хватает парнишку за плечо, и тот, со смачным чпоком, отрывается от Реми и оказывается в железной хватке.

— Какого хрена, мужик?! — напуганный и растерянный мальчишка оглядывается назад, пытаясь разглядеть ахреневшего мужлана, выворачивается.

Реми вскакивает с места и начинает ругаться по-французски, отчаянно жестикулируя, отчего его причендал болтается из стороны в сторону.

— Все заткнулись! — не выдерживает Логан всей этой возни.

Обе истерички затыкаются и замирают. Логан берёт пару секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, бегло осматривая парня. На Пьетро были узкие чёрные брюки и чёрные ботинки, белая рубашка валялась рядом с ним на полу. Он не был похож на того мальчика с фотографии — лицо было осунувшееся, с резкими скулами, взгляд дерзким и наглым, полные губы блестели от слюны и смазки, а волосы были странного серебристо-пепельного оттенка.

— Ты Пьетро Максимофф?

— Я ничего не сделал! — пацан снова начал вырываться из хватки, отчего Логан лишь вздохнул и сжал его крепче.

— Если не считать проституции? — хмыкает детектив и переводит взгляд на Реми. — Я его забираю.

— Окей, тебе бесплатно, шериф. Только верни его целым, когда наиграешься, — Реми, наконец, прячет член в штаны и пыхтит, пытаясь подвинуть обратно свой стол.

— Я бы на твоём месте не выпендривался. Ты в курсе, что ему шестнадцать? — Логан наклоняется и поднимает рубашку, пихая её в руки нахохлившегося Пьетро.

— Семнадцать! — выкрикивает пацан, оглядываясь то на Реми, то на Логана. — Ну… через две недели.

Реми открывает было рот, но быстро захлопывает его, падает в своё кресло и закрывает лицо руками. Логан считает на этом разговор законченным и тащит парнишку к выходу.  
Пьетро продолжает вяло сопротивляться, видимо, мало соображая, что перед ним коп. Компания перед сценой, посмеиваясь, проводила их взглядом. Логан проигнорировал комментарий парня, переодетого в какого-то обдолбанного морячка Папая: «Подфартило тебе сегодня, Питер».

— Возвращайся через год, Питер! — крикнул грустный Реми им вслед.


	2. Chapter 2

Оказавшись на улице, пацан таки вырвался и стал застёгивать пуговицы на рубашке.

— Так, в чём дело? Надеюсь, что-то важное. По твоей милости, старик, я остался без работы!

Логан от такой вопиющей наглости потерял дар речи. Странно, но этот голос показался ему знакомым. Он сунул под нос мальчишке свой жетон и указал на машину. Пьетро мельком посмотрел на ксиву и снова перевёл напряжённый взгляд на детектива.

— И? В участок повезёшь или как? Только без наручников, — полицейских Пьетро явно не боялся, будто не раз имел с ними дело. Хотя приводов у него ещё не было.

— Ты не арестован, — успокоился на свежем воздухе Логан. — Да, мы поедем в участок, но ты просто дашь показания.

Они направились к машине, но Пьетро не торопился садиться в неё.

— Какие ещё показания? Не припомню, что был свидетелем какой-либо перестрелки или ограбления.

— Тебе знакомо имя Антонио Тимоси? — Логан решил не тратить время. Пьетро замер, рука отпустила ручку дверцы, и он отошёл на пару шагов назад. — Тихо, тихо, парень. Просто ответь на вопрос.

Пьетро смотрел на Логана с растерянностью и недоверием. Он сглотнул, и с ядом выплюнул:

— Знакомо.

Логан кивнул.

— Он был убит сегодня ночью, и есть ещё…

— Это не я! — крикнул Пьетро и отошёл ещё на пару шагов.

Логан выставил вперёд руки в примирительном жесте. — Я тебя ни в чём не обвиняю. Пацан, успокойся. Сядь в машину, и мы спокойно всё обсудим в участке…

— Я никуда не поеду! Ты сам сказал, что я не арестован, значит, я могу уйти.

— Можешь, но я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Убиты уже шестеро парней и всех их связывал только один человек — отец Антонио. Он мёртв, но убийства продолжаются, и пока мы не поймали виновного, тебе нужна будет защита, — Логан открыл дверцу со своей стороны и как только мог терпеливо ждал.

Пьетро слушал его внимательно, сердито глядя из-под чёлки и обдумывая услышанное. За долгую минуту его размышлений и топтания у машины, Логан внимательнее рассмотрел парня. Пожалуй, он и сам купился бы на то, что Пьетро больше восемнадцати — да, тело у него было тоненьким, совсем ещё мальчишеским, движения дёрганными, реакция слишком бурной, но цвет волос прибавлял ему пару лет, а взгляд… Черт, это были глаза взрослого, повидавшего достаточно дерьма в этой жизни человека. Они смотрели прямо в душу, пронзали насквозь, и даже Логану было неуютно под взглядом этих засасывающих черных дыр.

— Я расскажу всё, что знаю, — Пьетро открыл дверцу, — но потом я уеду. Мне не нужна защита. Я уеду из города, и меня никто не найдёт.

Логан решил пока не спорить с парнем, а то он рискует спугнуть мальца. Пожимает плечами, мол «твоя взяла», и садится в машину.

До участка они доезжают в молчании, что более чем устраивает Логана. На парня много всего свалилось — он понимает. Ему есть, о чём покумекать.  
В отделе Логан надеялся не встретить лишних людей. За своим столом сгорбилась Грей, но увидев их, Джин промолчала и вернулась к работе. Циклоп и Ксавьер уже ждали в комнате для допросов. Пьетро снова напрягся, ему было здесь неуютно, что естественно — эта комната не располагала к комфорту, но более подходящего места у них не имелось.

— Я увёз Эвартса, с ним всё хорошо, — шепнул Циклоп Логану. Тот кивнул.

Они сели за стол. Саммерс пялился на Пьетро своим любопытным глазом, он, конечно, любил нагонять интригу.

— Итак, Пьетро, Логан уже объяснил тебе в общих чертах ситуацию, — начал Ксавьер. — Ты и ещё один мальчик находитесь в опасности. Кто-то открыл охоту на парней, в прошлом растлённых отцом Антонио, и нам бы очень помогло, если бы ты рассказал нам о событиях семилетней давности. Возможно, ты вспомнишь других ребят, которые подвергались насилию с его стороны, и им тоже нужна помощь. Начни, когда будешь готов.

Пьетро вздохнул, обвёл всех троих взглядом и уткнулся в стаканчик с кофе, пододвинутый Циклопом.

— Ну, знаете, меня и двух других ребят из интерната отправили в ту церковь отрабатывать наказание, — резво и равнодушно начал вещать Пьетро. — Если бы я знал, что это будет за наказание — никогда бы не подшутил над миссис Рутс, — усмехнулся парень, но сразу же как-то сник. Эти резкие перемены настроения немного сбивали Логана с толку.

— Через месяц нас решили не увозить обратно в интернат, а оставить в приюте при церкви. Я так думаю стараниями Антонио. Сначала всё шло нормально, мы прибирались после служб, помогали с молитвенниками и едой, выполняли мелкие поручения и молились до боли в коленях. А в один вечер, уже перед самым отбоем, святой отец позвал меня помочь ему перелить неиспользованное причастное вино. Он предложил мне попробовать немного, ну, а потом, — Пьетро изобразил что-то неприличное руками. — Как вы это называете, растлил меня орально и анально.

Логан скривился и шумно вдохнул, скрипя зубами. Неприятнее всего был даже не сам рассказ, а тон пацана, которым он всё это описывал — слишком будничный, слишком беспечный. Напускной. Лучше бы он рыдал и горел от стыда. Логан снова поморщился.

— Сколько это продолжалось? — спросил Ксавьер.

— Год и пару месяцев. Я создавал много проблем — дрался с ребятами, шутил над монашками и меня, наконец, перевели.

Мужчины переглянулись.

— Посмотри на этот список, тебе из него кто-то знаком? Может, ты кого-то помнишь? — самообладанию Ксавьера можно было только позавидовать.

Пьетро всмотрелся в список.

— Уила и Генри я знал, мы дружили, пока их не перевели в другой интернат. Не знаю насчёт остальных, но был ещё Никки… не помню фамилии. Он был любимчиком у старого пидораса.

Логан устало потёр переносицу. Конечно, никому не было дела до проблемных сирот, им никто не верил, никто не слушал. К ним относились как к брошенным котятам — не прижились здесь, их подбрасывали на другое крыльцо, не даются в руки там — отдают другим хозяевам. Можно делать с ними, что угодно и никто не узнает. Никто не заступится.

— Может, ты знаешь, кто мог бы это написать? — Логан открыл свою папку и подвинул к Пьетро пожелтевшую анонимку и фотографию, из-за которых он когда-то не мог спать.

— Ого, оно всё ещё у вас?! — парень схватил письмо, с любопытством разглядывая неровные буквы. — Что-то вы не слишком торопились раскрыть это дело, я погляжу!

— Ты написал его?! — Логан скрипнул стулом, столом и горлом.

— Ага, ты только посмотри на эту ручонку! О-о-оу-у… я был таким малышом когда-то, — заумилялся Пьетро.

То, _что_ эта ручонка сжимала на фотографии парня, похоже, не особо волновало. И снова эта напускная беспечность разозлила Логана. Он вырвал фото из его рук и вложил обратно в папку, вместе с теперь уже не анонимным письмом. Этот клочок бумаги долгие годы был для Логана криком. Воплем о помощи маленького мальчика, который отчаялся ждать защиты или жалости. Который был чистым, невинным ребёнком, но его испачкали, измазали в грязи с головы до ног, и теперь он сидел в допросной комнате, вытащенный Логаном из борделя, и трепался так просто о своём растлении.

— Хорошо, на этом всё, — Ксавьер всегда чуял, когда у Логана кончалось терпение. — Ты нам очень помог. Саммерс, Хоулетт, найдите этого Никки как можно скорее, допросите лично всех работников церкви, где убили Антонио — на рапорты сержанта больно смотреть. Разместите Пьетро вместе с Эвартсом в военном городке и приставьте к ним несколько полицейских.

— Уоу, уоу! — замахал руками Пьетро, вскакивая с места. — Мы так не договаривались! Эй, я хотел уехать из города.

— Об этом не может быть и речи. Ты должен быть у нас на виду, — у Ксавьера просто был дар общения с детьми.

— Хотите сказать, что я тоже под подозрением? — с вызовом спросил Пьетро.

— Полицейские сейчас проверяют твоё алиби в «У Реми», — Саммерс, блядь.

Пьетро резко разворачивается к Логану.

— То есть вы реально думали, что это мог быть я?!

— У тебя достаточно веская причина, не так ли? — спросил Ксавьер, но потом смягчился, ободряюще улыбнулся парню и вышел из комнаты. Детективы вышли следом. Скотт ринулся вперёд, к компьютеру, искать ещё одну потенциальную жертву — Никки.

А Пьетро явно не собирался сдаваться так быстро.

— Чтоб вы знали, я живу на съёмной квартире. Вы могли бы охранять меня там, — он шёл по пятам двух мужчин.

— Убийца, наверняка, уже знает о ней. Мы отправим туда дежурных полицейских, на случай если он заявится, — Ксавьер открыл папку со следующим по важности делом и мысленно уже вёл другое расследование.

— Но я не хочу, не могу в этот ваш городок. У меня фобия подобных мест! К тому же это на самой окраине, а у меня здесь дела. Да меня ж там скорее убьют! Пожалуйста! Мне же в школу надо ходить! — у Пьетро явно заканчивались идеи. — Я могу помочь с расследованием! Кажется, я помню фамилию Никки! Уже вспоминаю!

Им навстречу шли Рамирес и Колинз, они остановились в коридоре и собирались отчитаться по делу, когда Рамирес заметил Пьетро за их спинами.

— А этот что тут делает?! — как-то нервно и зло воскликнул он. Логан уставился на него. Колинз ткнул локтем напарника, и тот быстро взял себя в руки.

— М? — Ксавьер отвлёкся от документов и поднял голову.

Логан обернулся на Пьетро, тот молчал, уставившись в пол. Логан почуял этот запах, всегда чует его. Он снова посмотрел на детективов — Колинз спешил отчитаться перед Ксавьером, пытаясь замять неловкую паузу. Чувство неприязни к этим двум Логан всегда считал обоснованным, и теперь это чувство только укрепилось. Нет, он сам разберётся с ними. Давно пора.

— Я могу оставить его у себя, — перебил Логан Колинза. Все, включая Пьетро, удивлённо посмотрели на него.

— Что, прости? — не понял Ксавьер.

— Могу взять под защиту пацана, так он всегда будет у меня на виду, и он действительно мог бы помочь мне с делом.

— Хоулетт, ты уверен? — в простом вопросе Ксавьер уместил сомнение в этом решении, предупреждение о полной ответственности за голову парня и сочувствие.

Да уж, парнишка был той ещё занозой в заднице, но Логану почему-то хотелось защищать его. С первой минуты, как только увидел парня в кабинете Реми. Рамирес за спиной шефа злобно посмотрел на Логана, а потом — с ненавистью на Пьетро.

— Да, уверен, — Логан понял, на что подписался только когда подошёл к своему столу.

Мальчишка тут же уселся на него, сминая задом важные документы, принялся болтать ногами и озираться по сторонам. Словесный понос его немного поубавился после заминки в коридоре. Логан решил оставить выяснения об этом инциденте на потом.

— Ты то не против такого расклада? Не то чтобы я сильно интересовался твоим мнением, — Логан взял газету и сшугал ею парнишку со своего стола.

— Не то чтобы я был в восторге, но всё лучше этого вашего концлагеря, — Пьетро принялся рассматривать снимки и документы на столе, что-то лапал, что-то подносил к самому носу. Логан мысленно закатил глаза, потом не сдержался и шлёпнул его по рукам.

— Сядь и посиди спокойно ещё немного. Я закончу тут, и мы заедем на твою квартиру за вещами.

— О, ништяк! — обрадовался Пьетро. Наверное, он думал, что не увидит больше никогда свою драгоценную хату.

***

За окнами уже стемнело, когда Логан закончил с делами. Он переговорил с Саммерсом, тот сообщил, что показания Эвартса не открыли ничего нового и мало, чем отличались от слов Максимоффа. Они выяснили, что Никки — это Николас Стоун, о родителях которого ничего неизвестно; пять лет назад он был усыновлён обеспеченной парой из Калифорнии, где они и проживают на данный момент. Ну что ж, хоть у кого-то из этих детей жизнь более-менее сложилась. Это была поверхностная информация из базы данных, надо было узнать о парне подробнее.

Затем Логан собрал личные дела всех, кто отсидел за убийства или задерживался за изнасилования и имел психические отклонения, был повернут на педофилах или религии. Получилась весьма нехилая стопка.  
Он разбудил задремавшего на стуле Пьетро, и они отправились на выход. На улице было темно и свежо — вечером прошёл дождь. Свалив коробку с папками на заднее сидение, Логан сел за руль и обнаружил на пассажирском кресле уже пристёгнутого и воодушевлённого Пьетро.

— В хорошем настроении? — он завёл машину, и они поехали в Бруклин, где жил Максимофф.

— Не стану скрывать — я рад, что старик сдох. Жаль, конечно, других ребят, — Пьетро глядел в окно, и Логану не было видно его выражения лица.

Они приехали по указанному Пьетро адресу, к многоквартирному старому дому почти под самым Бруклинским мостом. У дома стояла дежурная полицейская машина. Логан вздохнул — они бы ещё транспарант повесили над головой.

— Привет, мужики, всё тихо? — заглянул он к дежурным в окно.

— Да мы только что приехали, сэр. Ничего не слышно и не видно, — скучающие полицейские лениво рассматривали детектива и мальчишку, маячившего за спиной.

— Хорошо, докладывайте о любом подозрительном мельтешении в отдел, — Логан выпрямился и зашёл с Пьетро в здание. — Давай по-быстрому, бери только самое необходимое.

— Понял, — поднявшись на нужный этаж, парень завозился с замком на двери и прошмыгнул внутрь, Логан зашёл следом.

Внутри было темно, сквозь шторы просачивался тусклый уличный свет. Логан почуял что-то неладное с этой квартирой, какой-то подвох — в воздухе стоял тяжёлый запах опасности. Рядом с входной дверью была ванная комната, в которую первым делом забежал Пьетро. Взял там зубную щётку, сунул её в рот и побежал в основную комнату. Щёлкнул выключателем и удивлённо пискнул не своим голосом. Логан сорвался с места, выхватывая пистолет, сгрёб мальчишку в охапку и спрятал за спину. Вся комната была перевёрнута, мебель распотрошена, все вещи разбросаны и ещё в нос ударил запах, похожий на бензин. Логан взвёл курок и осмотрелся, заглянул в спальню, осторожно выглянул в окна, прошёлся по всей квартире, но никого не обнаружил. Присел на корточки в гостиной и взял с пола тряпку, оказавшуюся футболкой, она и была влажной. Логан встал. Кто-то разворотил всю квартиру, а затем облил все вещи бензином.

— Он был здесь? Он нашёл меня, да? — голос Пьетро дрогнул, но он старался держаться уверенно. Логан обернулся и встретился с ним взглядом. Пьетро снова был похож на того мальчика с черно-белой фотографии. Особенно своей монохромностью: бледное лицо, серебряные волосы, белая рубашка и чёрные испуганные глаза.

— Ничего не трогай, мы уходим, — Логан взял его под локоть и повёл вниз по лестнице, на улицу, постоянно оглядываясь и высматривая злоумышленника. Остановился у дежурной машины. — Срочно вызовите криминалистов, в квартире кто-то был. Позвоните детективу Саммерсу, пусть приедет.

Полицейские нервно зашуршали упаковками с едой и включили рацию.

Логан сел в Понтиак и выдохнул со стоном. Что же за чертовщина? Раньше убийца не совершал таких ошибок, он был осторожен и не оставлял после себя грязи. Что произошло? Может он чувствует, что времени мало, что его скоро прижмут и поэтому торопится? Логан протёр глаза, и хотел было ударить по приборной панели, но вспомнил, что он не один в машине. Пьетро сидел очень тихо, глядя в окно и сжимая в руке свою зубную щётку. Единственную вещь, которую он успел унести из своей скомпрометированной квартиры.

— Ладно, парень, поехали.

— Думаешь, он был там, когда мы приехали? Наверное, увидел нас в окно. А если бы я был один, он бы уже убил меня? — Пьетро говорил спокойно и отчуждённо, будто он разговаривал сам с собой.

— Не знаю, разливать бензин и поджигать тебя вместе с квартирой — слишком муторно. Нелогично. Без понятий, зачем он так поступил, — Логан не стал сюсюкаться с парнем, говорить ему, что всё хорошо и никто его не обидит. Рядом с Пьетро хотелось говорить честно, как есть, и не бояться, что парень начнёт истерить. Он производил совсем другое впечатление. Какое именно — Логан пока не решил.

Дом Логана выглядел новее, чем тот, в котором жил Пьетро, но квартира была неубранной, очевидно, Логан не ждал гостей. Когда они зашли Пьетро даже присвистнул.

— Похоже, ты волк-одиночка, шериф. Где же твоя миссис?

— Не твоего ума дело. Так, давай располагайся, но не трогай мои вещи, — гостеприимность не была характерной чертой Логана. Как и терпение или хозяйственность.

Он зашёл в ванную, умылся и спихнул весь мусор и пустые пузырьки в корзину, осмотрелся. Он надеялся, что вид сохнущих на трубе носков не покоробит детскую психику. Прошёл на кухню и поставил чайник, думая, что бы соорудить пожевать — в холодильнике мышь повесилась. Пьетро в это время закончил осмотр достопримечательностей в виде двух рамочек с фото родителей и брата Логана, множество газетных вырезок на стене, давно почивший цветок в горшке у окна, дырявый плед на раскладном диване и коллекцию бутылок из-под виски на полу.

— Можно мне в душ?

— Да, иди. Там сначала холодная пойдёт, подождёшь немного, — Логан не привык к посторонним в доме.

Он почти никогда не приводил сюда кого-то, чтобы скрасить одиночество, и теперь чувствовал себя неуютно. Когда живёшь один, то позволяешь себе то, чего не мог бы делать при свидетелях. Например, не мыться несколько дней, если никуда не выходишь, пропускать обед, начиная с позднего завтрака, ходить в одних трусах, забыть про чипсы в бакенбардах и не убираться, конечно же.

— А у тебя есть, ну, во что я мог бы переодеться? — Пьетро понюхал свою рубашку и сморщил нос.

— Я найду что-нибудь.

Парень прикрыл дверь и включил воду. Логан закончил намазывать арахисовое масло, найденное в дальнем углу кухонного шкафа, на тосты и пошёл в соседнюю комнату. Он спал в основном на диване в гостиной, поэтому спальня служила ему гардеробом. Быстро свалив всю одежду с кровати в шкаф, он вытащил из кучи тряпок пару спортивных штанов и серую футболку с эмблемой полицейской академии. Она была старой и растянутой, но чистой. Он положил вещи на диван, рядом с ванной и прошёл к столу. Ужин был скудный, но он так устал, что мог вырубиться и без заправки. Засвистел чайник и одновременно с ним скрипнул дверью ванной комнаты Пьетро. Он вышел абсолютно голым и мокрым, прикрыв причинное место только маленьким полотенцем, которым Логан, между прочим, вытирает лицо. Помявшись, он заметил одежду на диване и без стеснения откинул полотенце в сторону, начав одеваться. Логан отвернулся и, помедлив, пошёл выключать чайник, который свистел как подорванный. Когда он разлил чай по чашкам и отнёс их к столу, за ним уже сидел Пьетро и поедал тосты. Он выглядел таким маленьким и домашним в этот момент — компактно устроившись с ногами на стуле и поджав пальцы, со стекающей с мокрых волос струйкой воды прямо за шиворот огромной футболки, и перемазанный в масле.

— Что? — спросил Пьетро с набитым ртом, и Логан поставил чашку перед ним.

— Куда ты дел свою одежду? — спросил он, откусывая от тоста.

— Простирнул и повесил сушиться к твоим носочкам. Ты не против? — парнишка широко улыбнулся ему. Логан кашлянул и продолжил есть. Наверное, положено продолжить беседу.

— А почему, кстати, ты был так строго одет? Классическая рубашка, брюки, ботинки… Официантом подрабатываешь? — Логан глупо надеялся, что работа у Реми не была основным заработком Пьетро.

— Клиентам нравится, — Пьетро шумно отпил чай. — Кому-то напоминает школьную форму, кто-то любит офисный стиль, а кто-то тащится по минимализму.

Действительно глупо, о чём он только думал. Парнишка взял ещё один тост и засунул его в рот целиком. Логан смотрел на него и размышлял о том, как Пьетро может сочетать в себе эту детскую непосредственность, жизнелюбие и открытость с такой развратностью и грязью, которой он зарабатывал себе на жизнь, и при этом так спокойно мог об этом рассказывать. Он был… неправильный. Искалеченный. И Логан знает, что послужило началом этой неправильности.

— Скажи мне, почему ты такой? — спросил он, хмуро глядя в чашку.

— Какой? — не понял Пьетро.

— Это всё из-за Антонио? С него всё началось? — Логан не собирался лезть в душу пацану, но и не попробовать наставить его на путь истинный тоже не мог. К тому же, он в самом деле хотел понять.

Взгляд Пьетро потемнел, когда он понял, о чём идёт речь. Он медленно облизал пальцы и облокотился на стол, приблизившись к Логану.

— Знаешь, как бы сильно я ненавидел этого ублюдка и его регулярные домогательства, — парень понизил голос, глядя на детектива сквозь мокрую чёлку, — но с тех пор у меня встаёт только на мужиков, и чем они старше, тем лучше.

Логан сглотнул. Он предполагал, что парень не захочет откровенничать с ним и рассказывать грустную историю своей жизни. Логан так же предполагал, что он пустит в ход свой единственный защитный механизм. Пьетро кладёт руку Логану на колено.

— Я же знаю, ты не просто так решил оставить меня у себя, — спускает ноги на пол.

— Это ради твоей защиты, а не совращения.

— Кстати о защите, у меня в брюках лежит пара презервативов, думаю они нам пригодятся, — улыбается и двигается ближе к мужчине.

— Брось это, парень, ты же не такой, — Логан не может отвести взгляд от черных влажных глаз.

— Хотя я чистый, можешь и без резинки, — Пьетро продолжает наступление, положив вторую руку на предплечье.

— Ты помнишь своих родителей?

— И я уверен, что ты тоже не заразный, — опускает взгляд на губы Логана и облизывает свои.

— Как ты их потерял? — Логан понял, что уже проигрывает.

— Я только что нашёл себе нового папочку, — Пьетро не уступит ему. Его лицо сейчас в паре сантиметров от лица Логана.

— Ещё немного и я тебя ударю, пацан, — терпение кончается.

— Боюсь, что мне это понравится, — Пьетро перестаёт улыбаться, но не двигается.

Они оба замерли в ожидании, каким будет следующий ход противника. Логан закрывает глаза — от Пьетро пахнет _его_ шампунем, на нём _его_ одежда. Мужчина качает головой, выдыхает устало и встаёт. Он проиграл и признаёт это.

Мальчишка упёртый. Он смеётся и подходит к окну, чтобы открыть его. Логан отнимает руки от лица, поворачивается и ловит прохладный ветер, видит, как Пьетро высовывается из окна и разглядывает улицу внизу. Спортивные штаны сползли с его тощих бёдер, оголяя бледную кожу. Он весь такой тонкий и серый, похожий на призрак, освещаемый навязчивым неоновым светом города.

— Сигаретки нет? — спрашивает Пьетро.

Логан роется в кармане, Логану надоело играть в заботливую мамочку. Он достаёт пачку, вытаскивает сигарету и зажигалку, подходит к окну. Пьетро обхватывает губами самый кончик фильтра и прикуривает от огонька в протянутой руке мужчины. Мальчишку уже не исправить, не стоит даже пытаться. Логан непростительно с этим опоздал. Если бы он довёл дело до конца ещё тогда, семь лет назад, если бы он не отступился и прижал священника тогда… Какой была бы жизнь этого мальчика? Возможно, он не растерял бы остатки своего счастливого детства. Он смог бы оправиться, зная, что справедливость ещё имеет место в его жизни, что он не один, что кому-то не плевать на него. Пьетро выдыхает дым ему в лицо, будто в упрёк, словно прочитал его мысли. Это была не единственная ошибка в жизни Логана, не единственная упущенная возможность, но именно она сейчас стоит напротив него и именно она смотрит на него так требовательно и осуждающе. Чувство вины всегда преследовало, таилось глубоко внутри, но начало душить только пару месяцев назад — когда начали умирать молодые люди.

Логан вынимает сигарету из тонких пальцев и затягивается.

— Прости.

Пьетро моргает и поднимает бровь.

— Прости меня, — Логан тушит окурок в пепельнице и берет лицо Пьетро в ладони. — Если бы я только мог всё исправить. Но я пытался, я старался, правда. Только уже слишком поздно, я знаю. Прости меня, — детектив хочет освободиться, он извиняется перед всеми убитыми парнями, видит их тени в тёмных глазах Пьетро. Логан явно не в себе, Пьетро видит это. Он осторожно накрывает своей ладонью руку Логана, и стальная плита на плечах мужчины впервые за долгие годы становится легче. Он вздыхает, лбом касаясь макушки Пьетро, гладит его по волосам, затем отстраняется и медленно отходит от него.

— Можешь занять спальню, — говорит Логан и садится на диван. — Я останусь здесь и просмотрю эти дела.

В подтверждение этих слов, детектив открыл первую папку из стопки и углубился в чтение. Пьетро постоял ещё немного у окна, затем Логан услышал, как парень ушёл в спальню. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, мужчина откинулся на спинку дивана и злобно потёр переносицу. Чего он так расклеился перед пацаном? Немыслимо. Нужно взять себя в руки. Да, в последние дни ему пришлось нелегко, он мало спал, а мальчишка оказался испорченным, что, впрочем, не уменьшало его очарования. Он красивый мальчик и обязательно вырастет в очень интересного мужчину, но пока… пока Логану нужно сосредоточиться на деле, чтобы у Пьетро вообще была возможность дожить до совершеннолетия.


	3. Chapter 3

Будильники придумал дьявол.

Логан хмурится и скрипит затёкшей шеей, пытаясь дотянуться до этого трезвонящего исчадия ада. Он не помнит, как уснул, помнит только десятки лиц, десятки имён и преступлений… И ни одно личное дело даже за уши нельзя было притянуть к серийным убийствам. А проверять лично каждого — нет времени.

Логан встал, хрустнул всеми косточками и направился в ванную. Принимая душ, он решил перед участком заехать в церковь, где убили священника, и опросить свидетелей. Потом поехать в военный городок и допросить Эвартса — Саммерс мог что-нибудь упустить. Отдёрнув душевую занавеску в сторону, Логан почти застонал — на трубе рядом с гирляндой из его носков висела белая рубашка. Он совсем забыл про Пьетро. Придётся таскать этого мальчишку с собой весь день. Не то чтобы его общество было неприятно, просто с парня станется выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое. Наспех вытеревшись полотенцем и одевшись, Логан зашёл в спальню.

Пьетро спал без задних ног, завернувшись в одеяло, спрятал голову под подушку и тихонько постанывал во сне. Логан вспомнил вчерашний вечер и всю ту неловкость, что между ними возникла. Он прочистил горло и потрепал мальчишку за ногу.

— А? Что? — Пьетро заворочался, вылезая из-под подушки и недовольно щурясь на детектива сквозь хаос серебристых волос.

— Вставай, нам пора, — сказал Логан сухо и быстро вышел, но улыбнулся, чуть переступив порог.

Спешно заварил кофе и стал собирать папки и файлы, разбросанные по столу и полу. За это время Пьетро проковылял до ванной, помылся и вышел уже свежий и полный сил, в своей помятой рубашке и брюках.

— Что на завтрак? — бодро поинтересовался он и получил кружку под нос. — Спасибо, но вообще-то, я растущий организм, и мне нужна еда.

Парень вёл себя, как ни в чём не бывало, видимо, совершенно позабыв о вчерашнем поведении детектива. И Логан немного расслабился.

— Купим по дороге. Глотай кофе и поехали, сегодня много дел, — Логан взял ключи, коробку и открыл дверь. Пьетро быстро хлебнул из чашки и выбежал из квартиры, ругаясь на то, что всё себе обжёг.

По пути в церковь они заехали в фастфуд и набрали еды. Объедался в основном Пьетро — одних блинчиков он заказал целую тонну. Через десять минут они уже были у церкви. Логан вышел из машины, обошёл её и заглянул в пассажирское окно.

— Сиди здесь и никуда не уходи. Я скоро вернусь, если что — кричи.

Парень уплетал свои блинчики и кивал на каждое слово. Перемажет ему сиропом всю обивку, дурень. Ну что ж, зато будет занят. Детектив направился к церкви, мрачно оглядывая кресты на готическом сооружении. Внутри было прохладно и тихо, вокруг сцены убийства перед алтарём до сих пор была натянута жёлтая полицейская лента. Логан фыркнул. В тишине это получилось громковато, и звук эхом прокатился по залу. Стоящая у дальней двери монашка обратила на него внимание и подбежала к нему.

— Добрый день! Извините, но сюда пока нельзя, если у вас что-то срочное есть церковь через пять кварталов, — монашка была заплаканная и молоденькая.

— Я не прихожанин. Меня зовут Джеймс Хоулетт, я детектив и расследую убийство отца Антонио. Кроме вас тут ещё кто-то есть?

— Да, конечно, есть старшая сестра Мария и брат Джонатан. Меня зовут Луиза. Нас всегда было трое, то есть четверо, но сейчас уже трое. О-ох, — монашка сильно нервничала и постоянно запиналась. — Сейчас я за ними сбегаю.

Когда она засеменила к двери, Логан подошёл к жёлтой ленте, перешагнул через неё и присел. Пятно с кровью почернело и покрылось коркой. Здесь всё и произошло. Детектив вздохнул и протёр глаза рукой. Дверь за его спиной скрипнула, и раздался гулкий топот трёх пар ног. Он обернулся и увидел Луизу, за ней строгую женщину лет пятидесяти и рослого молодого человека с глуповатым лицом.

— Мы уже всё рассказали по нескольку раз вашим коллегам, — на ходу начала возмущаться монахиня. Эта тётка явно никому спуску не давала.

— Знаю, но я детектив, а не сержант полиции, поэтому потрудитесь рассказать, что вы слышали и видели ещё разок, — у Логана совершенно не было никакого настроения спорить со старой каргой.

— Я уходила последней, и в церкви, кроме отца Антонио, никого не было. Он собирался помолиться в одиночестве, как он всегда делает.

— Вы нашли его?

— Да, и это было ужасно, — сестра Мария смахнула слезу со щеки и сцепила руки в замок. — Я пришла пораньше, чтобы подготовить всё к воскресной службе.

— В каких отношениях вы были с убитым?

— То есть, в каких отношениях?! Мы все любили и глубоко уважали святого отца! Мир его праху, — сестра Мария завелась с пол оборота. Её презрительный взгляд так и говорил о том, как она недолюбливает полицейских. Ну что ж, а Логан недолюбливал всех священнослужителей.

— Вы знали, что против него было возбуждено дело о педофилии? — детектив успел насладиться выражением крайнего удивления и возмущения на лицах всех троих.

— Это всё грязная ложь! Клевета! Он был святым человеком! — черт, если Логан сейчас не свалит, эта бестия разорвёт его на части. — Это мальчишки, всё грязные мальчишки! — а это было что-то новенькое.

— Они всегда распускали глупые сплетни о нём! И это в благодарность за всё, что он для них сделал! Нельзя верить ни единому слову этих маленьких богохульников!  
Значит, они знали про слухи, но предпочли в них не верить. А может просто покрывали мерзавца. Странно, что всё это время Луиза не переставала плакать и смущаться, а Джонатан стоял столбом, без единой эмоции на лице, по правую руку от Марии. Он был больше похож на телохранителя, чем на монаха. Или кто он там.

— Эти грязные, как вы сказали, мальчишки умирают последний месяц при очень странных обстоятельствах, — с нажимом начал Логан тихим голосом. — И самое интересное, что все они были очень, очень близко знакомы с отцом Антонио.

— Прикусите язык, мистер! И молитесь о спасении, — зашипела на него монахиня. — Если у вас всё, то я бы предпочла, чтобы вы больше не оскверняли храм Божий, — выпалила сестра Мария и указала на дверь.

— У меня всё, — выплюнул Логан. Он знал, что ничего больше из них не вытащит, кроме эмоций, которые всегда говорят лучше любых слов.

— Брат Джонатан, проводи детектива на выход, — Мария развернулась и гордо удалилась под всхлипывания сестры Луизы.

Пока прислужник старшей сестры шёл рядом с детективом, Логан заметил, что тот всё время держит руки за спиной. У самой двери Логан притормозил.

— С вами она так же строга? — улыбнулся мужчина. Джонатан был не из болтливых, и отвечать ему не торопился.

— Строга, но справедлива, — после минуты молчания удостоил его коротким ответом святоша, и снова замолчал, ожидая, когда Логан откроет, наконец, дверь и уйдёт. Но детектив не двигался, улыбаясь и посматривая то на дверь, то на брата Джонатана. Тот не выдержал и сам распахнул перед ним дверь, взявшись за кованую ручку. Логан заметил на его руке небольшой отёк и сбитую костяшку, и Джонатан быстро спрятал руку обратно за спину. Логан улыбнулся шире и шагнул за порог.

А что, интересная вырисовывалась картина — верная отцу Антонио сестра Мария, узнав о слухах про его делишки, решила защитить своего покровителя. Возможно, она даже видела небольшую фотоколлекцию отца и его личные записи или услышала, как тот замаливает грехи. Тогда она и её тихий сообщник (вряд ли мышка Луиза что-то знала), решили прибрать за Святым отцом, очистив его имя. Очень своеобразный метод, надо заметить. Так они только привлекли к нему внимание. Хотя кто разберёт этих религиозных фанатиков, что у них там на уме. А может сам Антонио приказал им убить всех свидетелей его извращений. Что ж, этих троих ожидает тщательная проверка.

Логан начал спускаться по ступенькам, когда увидел странного мужика в кожаной куртке возле своей машины, и Пьетро, которого этот мужик держал за локоть и что-то ему нашёптывал. Детектив рванул к машине, за считанные секунды оказавшись рядом, заломил мужику руки и с разворота приложил лицом об капот Понтиака. Неизвестный закричал от боли.

— Стой! Ты чего?! — Пьетро подскочил к нему и схватился за рукав. — Он просто болтал со мной, хотел познакомиться!

— Чего?! — рявкнул на него Логан, отчего Пьетро испуганно поднял руки и отступил на безопасное расстояние.

— Ну серьёзно, он хотел снять меня на часок, но я как раз объяснял ему, что мне шестнадцать и вообще я таким не занимаюсь. Правда ведь, эй, мужик? — туша под Логаном завертелась и согласно закивала.

— Точно, точно! Эй, я ж не знал! Пусти, парень… Ай! Больно же!

Логан, вдохнув и выдохнув пару раз, отпустил несчастного и, рыкнув на прощание: «Проваливай!», открыл дверцу машины и затолкал в неё Пьетро. Тот послушно уселся, поспешил пристегнуться и быстро протёр бумажной салфеткой пятно сиропа с приборной панели, пока Логан, тяжело дыша, обходил машину. Когда он сел за руль, Пьетро уже натянул самую невинную и очаровательную улыбочку из всего своего арсенала.

— Что я сказал тебе?! Я сказал, не выходить из машины! И уж тем более ни с кем не разговаривать! — Логан собрал обёртки от еды с коробки передач и запустил их в открытое окно со стороны Пьетро, чуть не попав тому в лицо. — Какого черта, пацан? Тебя хотят убить, а ты флиртуешь со случайными прохожими!

— Прости, я знаю, знаю. Старые привычки. Но это того стоило, — нервно поглаживая ремень безопасности, щебечет Пьетро. — Просто это было так мило, когда ты кинулся меня защищать, — Логан уставился на обнаглевшего парня. Инстинкт самосохранения у того напрочь отсутствовал. Пальцы, сжимающие руль, побелели.

— Быстро говори мне, что связывает тебя, Рамиреса и Колинза.

Пьетро забегал глазками и вжался спиной в сидение. Логан ещё накануне хотел всё прояснить, но забылся со всей этой серебряной канителью. А сейчас он как раз был настроен на допрос с пристрастием.

— А что с ними? — просто сама невинность.

— Я сказал — быстро.

— У тебя сосуд в глазу лопнул, — у Логана сейчас нахер лопнет терпение. Он таращился на парня, как скалящийся волк на Бэмби. Пьетро струхнул под таким напором и в итоге сдался.

— Слушай, я знаю, вы всегда прикрываете друг друга — так у вас принято. И если тебе нужно будет решать кому верить, и выбор будет между твоим братаном копом и маленькой шлюшкой…

— Я выберу маленькую шлюшку, — перебил его Логан. — Я всегда чую враньё, так что рассказывай, пацан.

Пьетро поёрзал ещё немного в кресле, усаживаясь поудобней.

— Они заходят иногда к Реми. Всегда заказывают несколько девчонок, но только для вида. Под конец они всегда заканчивают с парнем.

— Понятно, и Реми, конечно же, всегда рад им услужить. Его клуб и так никто из копов не трогает, зачем он лижет зад двум убойникам?

— Они сбывают ему изъятый у дилеров кокс по дешёвке. Хотя Реми часто злится и иногда не пускает их в клуб.

Логан поднимает бровь, требуя пояснений, и Пьетро закатывает глаза.

— У нас строгая конфиденциальность, — объясняет он. — Многие клиенты известны в своих кругах и не хотят светиться. А эти двое явно не афишируют свою голубятню и, как все скрывающие свои наклонности, они агрессивные. Пару раз избивали парней, которых трахали, — последнюю фразу Пьетро обронил очень тихо, надеясь, что детектив не расслышал.

Но Логан расслышал и напрягся.

— Тебя они заказывали?

Пьетро смотрел на свои руки, кусал губу и молчал. Так.

— Я их урою, — Логан завёл машину, и она с визгом сорвалась с места.

— Что? Зачем?! — Пьетро скатился к окну на резком повороте.

— Что значит зачем? — удивлённо восклицает Логан. — Эти уроды давно напрашивались, но это — последняя капля.

Пьетро недоумённо посмотрел на Логана, что-то обдумывая.

— Тогда они сразу поймут, что это я тебе про них слил. Они убьют меня раньше этого вашего серийного убийцы.

— Не убьют, не бойся. Я им не дам, — пообещал детектив глядя на Пьетро. Тот нахмурился, будто пытался разгадать какой-то кроссворд, затем посмотрел на дорогу и схватился руками за приборную панель.

— Осторожно!

Логан вжал педаль тормоза в пол, и машину сильно дёрнуло. Как раз перед рыжей собакой, остановившейся испуганно посреди дороги. Мужчины в салоне переглянулись. День становился всё лучше и лучше, подумал Логан, матерясь и объезжая бестолковую псину.

Над участком сгустились тучи, поднялся ветер. Вечером обязательно польёт дождь — тревожное небо нависло свинцовой угрозой. Пьетро вышел из машины, поёжился и, обхватив себя руками, поспешил в здание вслед за Логаном. Поднявшись в свой отдел, детектив услышал громкую возню, множество голосов и телефонных звонков. Но стоило им войти, все обернулись и притихли. Здесь были не только его коллеги детективы, но и сержант и несколько его подчинённых. Ксавьер и Саммерс направились к ним с лицами, не предвещающими ничего хорошего. Ксавьер взял пиджак с вешалки и ключи от машины.

— Ночью убили Эвартса.

***

Это был удар под дых.

Так долго Логан ещё никого не разыскивал. Но убийца был очень аккуратен и не оставлял ему никаких следов. О чём вообще идёт речь, если он смог проникнуть на охраняемый объект, обойти двух дежурных полицейских и спокойно убить спящего Эвартса? А потом ещё и уйти незамеченным, блядь.

Остались только Пьетро и Никки, которого маньяк и в Калифорнии достанет, мать его. Надо было срочно звонить местным копам и поручить им найти мальчишку, хотя не факт, что убийца не нагнёт и калифорнийских стражей закона. Черт! Логан готов был убить кого-нибудь прямо сейчас, но в машине перед ним была только спинка водительского кресла, в котором был его босс, а рядом сидел притихший Пьетро, которого сначала было решено оставить в участке, под надзором сотрудников полиции. Но, во-первых — среди них были очень взвинченные и точащие на паренька зуб, Рамирес и Колинз, с которыми у Логана сейчас не было времени выяснять отношения, а во-вторых — Логан пообещал не выпускать Пьетро из виду, потому что больше он никому не доверял такое важное дело. Последнее, что сейчас ему было нужно — это ещё один труп в этом запутанном расследовании, и уж особенно ему не хотелось, чтобы этим трупом был Пьетро, со свёрнутой шеей где-то в очередной подворотне.

Военный городок представлял из себя охраняемую территорию с забором из колючей проволоки по периметру. На самой территории было главное здание с администрацией и медицинский блок, далее располагались два жилых блока — для курсантов и для старших чинов, столовая, спортзал и большой тренировочный полигон. Сейчас весь этот комплекс пустовал. Из охраны были только несколько человек в сторожевых будках через каждые пятьсот метров по периметру. Эвартса разместили в малом жилом блоке, в одной из комнат для офицеров на втором этаже. В коридоре дежурили двое полицейских.

Когда Ксавьер, Саммерс и Логан зашли в эту комнату, криминалисты уже заканчивали осматривать тело и собирать отпечатки.

— Что тут, парни? — спросил Ксавьер.

— Ваш убийца пересмотрел шпионских фильмов, — Стивенс был самым опытным во всем городе, и то что его пригнали сюда — значит, что дело вышло на новый уровень. — Забрался через окно с помощью, предположительно, крюк-кошки. Использовал перчатки, чтобы не оставить отпечатков, затем расправился с парнем, пока он спал, и ушёл тем же путём. Так же мы нашли дыру в заборе, там он использовал кусачки. Видимо, охранник в будке его не заметил либо уснул.

Они подошли к телу Эвартса на кровати, и Логан опешил. Ничего общего с предыдущими холоднокровными убийствами. Ножевые раны были по всему телу, будто это был не человек, а подушечка для иголок.

— Господи, — произнёс Логан и оглянулся проверить, не зашёл ли Пьетро поглазеть на место преступления. Его оставили в коридоре под присмотром полицейских и работников морга.

— Похоже, наш маньяк слетел с катушек после убийства священника, — вздохнул Ксавьер. Логан нахмурился — босс был прав.

— Но сэр, я считал, что наш маньяк и убил священника, — Саммерс почесал в затылке. Ксавьер посмотрел на него, как на идиота.

— Зачем кому-то заметать следы за священником, а потом вдруг убить и его самого? К тому же в убийстве священника был совсем другой почерк. Вероятнее всего, кто-то подозревал священника в убийствах мальчиков и решил прекратить это, убрав Антонио.

Логан не предполагал, он знал, что именно так всё и было. Вот чего он не предполагал, так это того, что Ксавьер озвучил следующим, понизив голос:

— Если честно, я подозреваю Пьетро в убийстве священника.

Логан замер. Ксавьер отошёл от кровати Эвартса и криминалистов в дальний угол, детективы последовали за ним.

— Его алиби очень слабое — Реми утверждает, что Пьетро в ночь убийства священника работал у него, но сам он его не видел с полуночи до трёх. К тому же, Максимофф мог врать о том, что не общался с мальчиками после событий семилетней давности, и, стало быть, он знал о смертях. Он мог подумать, как и мы, что за этим стоит Антонио, тогда он решил убить его, отомстив, наконец, за всё. Парень он не глупый, но весьма нестабильный. Поэтому, Логан, я хочу, чтобы ты и дальше за ним присматривал и не дал ему сбежать при возможности.

Логан слушал всё это очень напряжённо, и голова снова начинала отдаваться болью. Он прочистил горло:

— Не думаю, что это был он. Сэр, я понимаю, как это прозвучит, но за время, проведённое с пацаном, я немного узнал его и могу заявить, что у Пьетро нет наклонностей убийцы. Да, он нестабилен и себе на уме, но убить человека…

— Может, это он убивал мальчиков? — Саммерс, блядь.

— Что? — Логан готов был натянуть ему рот на жопу.

— Ну, а что? Алиби у него нет, вещи свои он мог сам по квартире раскидать, от Хоулетта ночью сбежать и быстро вернуться из военного городка. Кстати, о том, что Эвартс здесь, кроме нас, знал только он! — Циклоп хлопнул в ладоши собственной догадке и заулыбался, ища поддержки у коллег. Двое мужчин смотрели на него с минуту, затем Ксавьер повернулся к Логану.

— Так что ты говорил?

— В общем, я считаю, что Пьетро здесь не причём, — закончил Логан. Саммерс сразу сник, видимо, обиделся, что его не воспринимают всерьёз. — Но у меня есть подозрения на счёт одной монашки и её помощника. В церкви с Антонио работает старшая сестра Мария и брат Джонатан. Она восхищалась святым отцом и чуть ли не в святые его записывала, а у Джонатана были гематомы и сбитые костяшки на руках, что странно для священнослужителя. Да и оба вели себя странно, нужно их проверить. Вполне возможно, что они стоят за серией убийств.

Ксавьер кивнул.

— Саммерс, ты его слышал. Бери подмогу и отрабатывай версию.

Циклоп быстро записал имена на листке и убежал выполнять приказ. Оглянувшись ещё раз на Эвартса, мужчины двинулись к выходу. Ксавьер задержал Логана у выхода и шепнул ему:

— Подумай насчёт Пьетро, хорошо? Не дай ему себя очаровать.

Босс, многозначительно оглядев его, вышел в коридор и направился к криминалистам. Логан вышел следом и увидел Пьетро, сидящего на скамейке и вытянувшего по струнке сразу, как только заметил Логана. Детектив матернулся про себя ещё раз и подошёл к нему.

— Можно мне взглянуть на него? — парень встал и заглянул за плечо мужчины на открытую дверь.

— Он мёртв, зачем тебе нужно на него смотреть? — спросил Логан и пошёл к выходу, ведя за собой Пьетро. Мальчишка тоскливо оглянулся ещё пару раз, но настаивать не стал.

— Я знал его, — тихо сказал Пьетро. — Он бы смог чего-то добиться.

Логан понимал его. Ему тоже было жаль Эвартса. Очень жаль, черт возьми. Дико хотелось выпить, но нужно было быстро соображать, как вытаскивать Пьетро из-под подозрения в убийстве Антонио.

Когда они вернулись в участок, уже вовсю лил дождь. Не успели они выйти из машины, как вся одежда намокла и неприятно прилипла к телу. Добежав до участка и пройдя в свой отдел на третьем этаже, Логан отвёл Пьетро к своему столу и усадил напротив. Кинул ему бумажных салфеток и перегнулся через стол.

— Парень, скажи мне, — мужчина говорил шёпотом, чтобы никто не услышал. — Где ты был в ночь убийства священника с полуночи до трёх?

Пьетро, вытиравший лицо салфеткой, выглянул из-за неё и замер. Логан оглянулся. Джин всё ещё маялась за своим столом над делом с убитыми женатиками в пентхаусе — у неё до сих пор не было ни одного подозреваемого. Смит дремал со стаканчиком кофе в руке, Рамирес околачивался возле кулера с ордером на обыск очередных притонов под мышкой и изредка поглядывал на Пьетро. Колинз проверял оружие и собирался выезжать с напарником. Как только Логан глянул на этих двоих, перед глазами вспыхнула картинка как они мерзко лыбятся друг другу в тёмной комнатке с вульгарным освещением и зажимают между собой Пьетро. Слишком светлого и красивого для этого грязного места, этих грязных продажных копов. Логан тряхнул головой в шоке от подобных мыслей. Раньше он за собой такого не замечал. Он успокоился и снова повернулся к Пьетро, кусающему губы и мявшему салфетку.

— Я был на работе.

— Реми тоже так сказал, но он не видел тебя именно в этот промежуток времени.

— Да он же вечно отсиживается в своём кабинете и выпивает с какими-то боссами! Откуда ему меня видеть? — Пьетро не понимал к чему ведёт Логан, но уже начал волноваться.

— Кто-то же должен был быть с тобой? Твои эээ… коллеги?

— Я был с клиентом, — Пьетро взял пачку сигарет со стола и вытащил одну. — Но нам нельзя разглашать имён.

— Да чтоб тебя! Быстро сказал мне грёбанное имя! — Логан ударил по столу так, что Пьетро и Джин подскочили, а Смит проснулся. Черт, нужно взять себя в руки.

— У вас там всё нормально? — спросила Грей.

— Да-да, всё хорошо, Джин, я потом к тебе подойду, — он старался сказать это как можно более спокойно, затем вернулся к мальчишке. — Ну?

— Хорошо, господи, не ломай только мебель, — Пьетро взял бумажку и написал на ней имя и адрес. Протянул Логану. — Только повежливее с ним, он местный авторитет и мой постоянный клиент.

— Нет у тебя больше клиентов, — Логан засунул листок в карман и встал. — И не будет.

Пьетро хлопнул глазами с повисшей на нижней губе сигаретой, так и не донеся до неё горящую зажигалку. Мужчина отошёл к соседнему столу и наклонился к Грей.

— Я сейчас быстро съезжу по одному адресу, а ты сделай мне одолжение — присмотри за Максимоффым. Не спускай с него глаз. Если он захочет есть — пусть ждёт меня, захочет в туалет — пусть ждёт меня, захочет спать…

— Подождёт тебя? — Джин улыбнулась. У неё был уставший вид, эти мажорики из пентхауса совсем её доконали. На столе была тонна документов, рапортов, свидетельских показаний, снимков убитых и результаты их вскрытия. Логан ухмыльнулся, клюнул её в рыжую макушку и, на прощание рявкнув Пьетро: «Сиди здесь!», вышел из офиса.

Он переживал за парнишку, но брать его с собой было нельзя — свидетель и так может психануть, а если он ещё и важная шишка, то Пьетро там вообще лучше не появляться. К тому же Логан оставил его не где-нибудь, а в полицейском участке, набитом копами разных мастей, а Рамирес и Колинз уехали на обыск, так что ничего страшного случиться не должно. Выехав на объездную дорогу, Логан направился по адресу этого некоего — он сверился с бумажкой — Леншерра, который жил в Гринвиче. Это было на другой стороне Манхэттена, и придётся поторопиться, чтобы как можно быстрее вернуться в участок. Дождь лил всё сильнее, и чтобы не слететь с дороги, приходилось постоянно снижать скорость. Нужное здание уже показалось впереди, и это был очень благоустроенный дом, с огромными окнами, массивной лепниной на последнем этаже и собственной подземной стоянкой. Логан поставил машину, зашёл в лифт и поднялся на последний этаж. Он заранее приготовил удостоверение и позвонил в единственную квартиру на всём этаже. Похоже, этот Леншерр действительно был важной персоной. Но с криминалом он дел не имел, иначе Логан бы про него уже знал. Нет, наверняка, это какой-то чиновник или акционер, тайно спонсирующий незаконные операции. Скорее всего, так и есть, но Логан здесь не за этим.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге появился мужчина, лет сорока, в дорогом костюме-двойке с расстёгнутыми сверху пуговицами. Лицо не показалось знакомым, а если бы Логану довелось с ним раньше встретиться, то он, наверняка бы, его запомнил. Особенно этот взгляд — холодный и пронизывающий. Всё в этом человеке заставляло напрягаться и быть готовым обороняться, хоть Леншерр и стоял расслабленно, скучающе рассматривая детектива.

— Да? — голос отдавал сталью, и принадлежал человеку, которого определённо все боялись. Но только не Логан.

— Меня зовут Джеймс Хоулетт, — перед лицом Леншерра появился и исчез полицейский значок, — я детектив из убойного отдела. У меня к вам пара вопросов.

Хозяин медленно оглядел Логана, улыбнулся уголком губ и отошёл, пропуская его внутрь. Логан ещё ни разу не был в настолько шикарных апартаментах — всё было очень минималистично, со вкусом обставлено. Серая мебель, белые стены, шикарные картины и пара застеклённых статуэток, которые, несомненно, стоили баснословных денег. Леншерр подошёл к бару, наливая янтарный напиток из хрустального графина в два низких стакана, но Логан покачал головой, и хозяин дома, пожав плечами, вылил содержимое обратно.

— Мистер Леншерр, я должен выяснить одну деталь и сразу после этого уйду.

— Прошу вас, просто Эрик. Присаживайтесь, — Эрик указал на кресло, сам же сел в центр широкого дивана напротив.

— Я знаю, что вы человек, который дорожит репутацией, но я не собираюсь вас шантажировать или собирать компромат. От ваших показаний зависит алиби одного человека, — Логан устроился в удобном, пожалуй, самом удобном в его жизни кресле и продолжил: — Я знаю, вы бываете у Реми.

— Так… — Леншерр перекинул ногу на ногу и отпил виски из стакана. Это была явно не та тема, к которой он уже морально подготовился, но всё равно неприятная для него. Мгновение спустя он будто вспомнил что-то и насторожился. — С Питером что-то случилось?

— Пока нет, — Логана удивила подобная встревоженность у такого человека как Эрик Леншерр за парнишку из борделя, с которым тот был от силы раз пять. — Но, если бы вы подтвердили, что были с ним в ночь с двадцатого по двадцать первое апреля и уточнили время, Пьетро… то есть Питеру, это бы очень помогло.

— Хм… В чём же подозревают моего мальчика? — по-хищному улыбнулся Эрик.

Логан понял, что жестоко обманулся, думая, что Леншерр беспокоился о Пьетро. Нет, тому было просто любопытно. Скорее даже, этот человек вообще не способен чувствовать жалость или сострадание. Логана коробил тот факт, что этот холоднокровный мерзавец с куском металла вместо сердца в любое удобное ему время имел доступ к телу Пьетро. Он его не заслуживал.

— Тайна следствия, — сухо произнёс Логан. Развлекать Эрика кровавыми историями у него не было никакого желания. — Так вы можете подтвердить это?

Леншерр томно вздохнул и наигранно скорчил сочувственную гримасу.

— Мне жаль, но моё положение не позволяет этого сделать. Так что нет, я не был с Питером ни в ту ночь, ни в какую-либо ещё. Он смышлёный мальчик, сам выкрутится.

Логан поднял бровь, глядя исподлобья. Он ожидал чего-то подобного от этого типа, но не думал, что тот будет настолько равнодушным. Эрик вновь улыбнулся и провёл пальцами по краям стакана, и Логан на одну секунду увидел, как эти холодные пальцы касаются тонкой бледной шеи, как дрожит под ними острый кадык и открываются на рваном вдохе припухшие губы. Он зажмурился. Снова эти мысли. Они появляются в подсознании короткими вспышками, и Логан рад бы выжечь их, но они поселились где-то глубоко в подкорке так, что их не достать. Он открыл глаза и постарался собраться.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете всю тяжесть ложных показаний?

— О да! И готов повторить то же самое под присягой, — мерзавец знал, что Реми никогда не сдаст его, если дорожит собственной шкурой.

Логан резко встал и направился к выходу, находиться здесь он больше не мог. Ярость, скопившаяся в нём, кипела, почти выплёскиваясь через край.

— Скажите, детектив, — позвал Леншерр, поднимаясь с дивана, — вам ведь нравится Питер? Вы уже привязались к нему?

Логан повернулся к нему, засунул руки в карманы брюк и, вздёрнув подбородок, ответил прямо:

— Да, привязался. И если бы не _моё_ положение, я бы начистил тебе морду с превеликим удовольствием.

Леншерр оскалился.

— Вы интересный человек, мистер Хоулетт. Я запомню это, — Эрик прошёл было к бару, но остановился на полпути. — А вы… вы могли бы убить ради него?

Логан ухмыльнулся и вышел за дверь, бросив через плечо:

— А я уже.


	4. Chapter 4

Вернувшись в участок, Логан уже почти придумал план поимки серийного убийцы. План был прост и неимоверно глуп — он просто запрётся с Пьетро дома и будет ждать, когда маньяк сам явится к ним. Тогда-то Логан и схватит ублюдка, выбив из него весь дух, а потом привезёт то, что от него останется Ксавьеру. Он поднялся по лестнице на нужный этаж, чувствуя, как же он устал за этот месяц. Неправильный режим сна и приёма пищи, и виски, который заменил ему ужин. Он уже не помнит, каково это — жить без головной боли. Увидев рыжее пятно в отделе, мужчина направил тело в его сторону.

— Привет? Джин, где мой подопечный? Надеюсь, он тебе не сильно надоел? — спросил Логан, выискивая взглядом серую шевелюру, но наткнувшись на обеспокоенное лицо Грей, застыл.

— Рамирес и Колинз увезли его к тебе домой. Я думала, это ты их попросил.

Твою мать!

— Что?! Как давно? — паника в его глазах напугала Джин, и она, заикаясь и не понимая, в чём дело, сказала, что около двадцати минут назад.

Логан сорвался с места и бегом выбежал из отдела. Сбегая вниз по лестнице, он чувствовал, что сердце колотится как ненормальное, а кровь стыла в жилах. Какого черта, Грей?! Наивная девчонка, как она могла отпустить его с ними? То, что она не могла знать об их наклонностях нисколько её не оправдывает. И почему Пьетро ушёл с ними? Почему он не дождался его? Чёрт! Чёрт!

Логан выбежал на улицу, под дождь. Уже смеркалось, уличные фонари постепенно загорались ярче, начали включаться вывески баров и магазинов. Машины Рамиреса не было на месте. Логан быстро сел в свою, и Понтиак с визгом тронулся с места. Он не знал, куда ему ехать, так что просто погнал к своему дому путём, где было меньше людей и больше закоулков, надеясь на чутьё. Он сам виноват — не надо было оставлять его. Он же пообещал не выпускать мальчишку из виду, а сам понадеялся на доверчивую Джин. Так, соображай! Уроды не стали бы рисковать и отвезли бы Пьетро к Логану, как пообещали Грей, но перед этим они бы определённо воспользовались ситуацией, чтобы припугнуть его, заставить молчать. А уж что что, а запугивать они умели и применяли для этого самые мерзкие способы. Блядь! Куда они могли поехать? Туда, где их никто не увидит. В самую тёмную и вонючую дыру. Людные улицы за окном сменились лабиринтом трущоб. Даже бомжей здесь не было видно. Тревога нарастала с каждой минутой, заставляя суетиться и терять контроль.

Дождь заливал лобовое стекло, но Логан успел разглядеть мелькнувшую в свете фар машину, припаркованную возле узкого переулка. Резко затормозив, он выбежал из машины и, стирая крупные капли дождя с лица, устремился в переулок. Было темно, струйки воды затекали в глаза, но среди кучи хлама и мусорных контейнеров Логан различил силуэты троих людей. Двое коренастых мужчин и маленькая фигура на коленях между ними. Колинз стоял за спиной Пьетро, а Рамирес склонился над ним и, держа его за загривок, что-то кричал, пока парень хватался ослабевшими руками за его штанины.

Логан разбежался, чувствуя, что ярость переливается через края, выплёскивается наружу, найдя, наконец, выход. На полном ходу он сбил собой Колинза, который отлетел от него метров на пять, кубарем покатившись по земле. Рамирес выпустил Пьетро, оборачиваясь, но тут же встретился лицом с кулаком Логана. От мощного удара он на секунду выпал из реальности, упал на одно колено, но, встряхнувшись, потянулся к пистолету. Логан не дал ему возможности взяться за него, со всей силы пнув ботинком в челюсть, отчего тот подлетел над землёй и приземлился на спину, простонав от боли. Логан уже занёс руку для удара, как сзади на него налетел Колинз, взяв его в захват и используя удушающий приём.

Пьетро, до этого сидевший на земле и отходивший от шока, очнулся, размазал по лицу кровавые сопли и бросился на Колинза, пытаясь за лицо оттащить его от Логана. Колинз вскрикнул — видимо, Пьетро сдирал ему кожу, сильно вцепившись ногтями. Колинз отнял одну руку, чтобы заехать локтем Пьетро в живот. Логан воспользовался этим, чтобы схватить копа за шею и перевернуть его через себя, пока Максимофф шлёпнулся на задницу, держась за рёбра. Парень увидел, как шевелится на земле Рамирес и встаёт, подбирая выпавший пистолет.

Логан в это время боролся с Колинзом, катаясь по лужам, так что Пьетро быстро подобрал из кучи мусора металлическую трубу, подбежал к Рамиресу, целившемуся в мужчин на земле, и ударил его по колену. Рамирес заорал и завалился на бок, но продолжал сжимать пистолет в руке. Пьетро тоже взялся за оружие, пытаясь отобрать его у мексиканца, но тот держал крепко, второй рукой схватив парня за шею. Логан заметил их возню краем глаза, взялся за затылок Колинза обеими руками и впечатался головой ему в лоб. Колинз потерял сознание и свалился мешком рядом с детективом. Логан, опираясь руками о землю, с усилием поднялся, когда услышал выстрел. Сердце замерло, он в первый раз в жизни испытал всепоглощающий страх. Но увидев, как двое продолжали бороться, а Пьетро сжав зубы, кряхтел задыхаясь, Логана отпустило.

Гнев снова вышел на первый план. Этот гнев давно рвался наружу, и теперь мужчина отдался ему полностью. Взяв руку, сжимающую до синяков горло Пьетро, Логан отвёл её в сторону и сломал, уперев в колено. Рамирес истошно закричал, выпуская пистолет, и Пьетро упал назад, дикими глазами уставившись на то, как Логан размашисто ударяет по копу снова и снова.

Максимофф в ужасе наблюдал за ним. Он знал, что ублюдки заслужили всё это, но Логан начинал его пугать. Он боялся, что если не остановить его, то полицейский убьёт Рамиреса.

— Джеймс! — хрипло закричал Пьетро, но Логан не слышал его.

Поскользнувшись на мокрой земле, парень осторожно подполз к мужчине и снова позвал его. Ничего. Тот ударил ещё раз, и Пьетро услышал, как несколько зубов покатились по земле. Он на секунду зажмурился, подавляя рвотный позыв. Затем дотянулся рукой до чужого колена.

— Джеймс!

Логан резко повернулся к нему, занеся руку для очередного удара, но увидев чёрные, перепуганные до смерти глаза, пришёл в себя. Так и не ударив в последний раз, он, будто не узнавая, медленно опустил свою огромную пятерню к мокрому лицу Пьетро, и провёл ей по разбитой скуле парня. Пьетро сразу же схватился за неё обеими руками, подставляясь под тёплую ладонь. Логан выдохнул и обмяк, ощутив всю усталость и каждый ушибленный сантиметр тела. Он притянул к груди голову Пьетро, укрывая его от дождя и пытаясь отдышаться. Так они просидели несколько долгих минут. Пока под Логаном не застонал Рамирес. Рядом кашлял Колинз, его тошнило под себя от сильного сотрясения. Но оба были живы.

Пьетро отстранился и помог Логану подняться. Детектив двинулся было за парнем, но остановился и обернулся на приходящих в себя мужчин.

— Если я ещё раз увижу вас рядом с ним или услышу, что вы снова избиваете проституток, — Логан сплюнул кровь на землю, — то я уничтожу вас. Вы не только потеряете работу, вы потеряете несколько конечностей, включая те, что болтаются у вас между ног.

Не дождавшись утвердительных стонов, Логан и Пьетро медленно поплелись к машине, хватаясь друг за друга, чтобы не упасть.

***

Они приехали домой, кряхтя вывалились из машины и лениво поднялись в квартиру. Только заперев за собой дверь, Логан долго и протяжно выдохнул с низким стоном. Пьетро прошёл в ванную, включил воду и стал жадно пить из-под крана. Логан вытащил аптечку из шкафа и зашёл к нему.

— Точно не хочешь в больницу?

— Да, ничего не сломано, просто куча синяков, — Пьетро отмахнулся, рассматривая своё отражение в зеркале. — Ты-то как?

— Нормально. Ты первый в душ, — сказал Логан и вышел.

Он упал на диван, чувствуя, как отдалось болью всё тело. Он снял с себя грязную рубашку, бросил на пол. Майка была порвана. Логан потянулся, чтобы снять и её, но заметил Пьетро, облокотившегося на косяк ванной комнаты и наблюдающего за ним странным взглядом. Рубашка на нём из белой превратилась в красно-серую. Пьетро взялся за пуговицы и начал расстёгивать её, всё так же, не сводя глаз с Логана. Поморщившись, он стянул с себя испорченную вещь и уронил себе под ноги. Логан опустил взгляд — на плоском животе был длинный фиолетовый синяк, ещё несколько расположились на шее, куда пришлась культя Рамиреса, была разбита губа, под носом засохла кровь, сильная ссадина на скуле, волосы свалялись в мокрые лохмы. Но всё равно, он оставался таким красивым, чёрт подери. Ничего уже не могло испортить его в глазах Логана.

— Когда ты появился, на секунду я подумал, что это Бэтмен, — Логан рассмеялся на это, но тут же закашлял, взявшись за бок.

— Не смеши меня, — хотя бы улыбаться было не больно.

— А я и не смеюсь, — Пьетро медленно подошёл к Логану и сел рядом, отчего мужчина сразу напрягся. — Мне уже давно не было так… не смешно.

Логан снова попытался улыбнуться. Поднял руку, чтобы потрепать парня по голове, но тот расценил жест по-своему. Пьетро, нырнув под неё, потянулся к мужчине всем телом, прижимаясь. Логан неуверенно опустил руку ему на спину и почувствовал щекочущее чувство внизу живота. От Пьетро пахло ночной прохладой, металлическим запахом крови и чем-то ещё. Чем-то опьяняющим.

— Ты первый человек за всю мою жизнь, кто так яростно защищает меня, — прошептал Пьетро, не спеша, касаясь губами, носом и щекой лица Логана. Осторожно поднял согнутую ногу и положил колено на бедро мужчины.

Логана повело. Он понимал, что нужно срочно это прекращать. Он всегда всей душой ненавидел извращенцев и педофилов и сейчас сам был в полушаге оттого, чтобы стать одним из них. Да, Пьетро был зрелый не по годам, но чёрт. Ему всего шестнадцать. За время, проведённое с ним, Логан почти забыл об этом. Особенно ему не хотелось вспоминать об этом сейчас, когда Пьетро ласкался, как котёнок, мелко приподнимаясь и опускаясь, чтобы усилить контакт, обнимал Логана за шею и жарко дышал ему в уголок губ, прикрыв глаза.

— Именно поэтому ты и испытываешь сейчас эту слабость, — Логан старался звучать убедительно, но голос дрогнул, когда мальчишка резко втянул носом воздух, уткнувшись в висок.

— Это не слабость, — выдохнул Пьетро. Глаза его влажно блестели под ресницами.

Логан сжал зубы, собрал волю в кулак и взял Пьетро за запястья. Дыхание у того сорвалось в тихий стон, и он потянулся губами к Логану. Но Логан уклонился от поцелуя, отводя от себя тонкие руки. Пьетро распахнул глаза и жалобно заскулил.

— Пожалуйста, Джеймс, — с глаз сорвались две маленькие капли и упали Логану на грудь. — Не отвергай меня. Не сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Логан не был железным, и в этот момент он плавился под дрожащим юным телом. На лице детектива отражалась мучительная внутренняя борьба, и Пьетро, замерев, наблюдал за ней умоляющим взглядом. Мужчина, вздохнул. Отпустил руки парня и притянул его всего к себе, положив серую голову себе на плечо.

— Я не отвергаю тебя. Просто я не могу. Так. С тобой. — Логан зарылся носом в мокрые волосы, поглаживая острые плечи. — Парень, ты самое прекрасное существо во всём этом грёбанном мире.

Пьетро ухватился за Логана, крепко обнял и заплакал, сотрясаясь всем телом.

В этот момент Логан понял, что не хочет отпускать мальчишку. Вообще. Никогда.

***

Спустя час, когда оба успокоились и приняли душ, было решено выпить запрятанного под раковиной виски. Причём Пьетро полагался всего глоток и то — только из-за пережитого стресса. Выпив, Логан облегчённо растёкся на кухонном стуле.

— Чего я не пойму, — Логан поставил стакан на стол и налил ещё, — так это зачем ты вообще попёрся с ними. Почему не остался ждать меня?

Пьетро, пытающийся отпить алкоголь так, чтобы не задеть ранку на губе, пожал плечами.

— Я не думал, что всё зайдёт так далеко. Хотел наврать им, что унесу их тайну в могилу, и чтобы они не дёргались, — парнишка сморщился от крепкого напитка. — Они не поверили.

— Это я уже понял, — хмыкнул Логан, думая стоит ли выяснять подробности или…

— Приложили пару раз о капот машины, а потом потащили в тот переулок, чтобы вздрючить, — …не стоит.

— Хватит, а то передумаю и решу их всё-таки убить, — Логан потянулся за сигаретами и злобно прикурил, бросив зажигалку на стол.

Пьетро улыбнулся и тоже потянулся за пачкой, но Логан отодвинул её и покачал головой.

— Решил меня повоспитывать? Не поздновато ли? — Пьетро не обиделся, только допил остатки из стакана и глянул неуверенно на детектива. — Как прошло с Эриком?

Логан вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Он совсем забыл об этом типе.

— Никак.

— То есть, у меня нет алиби, — вздохнул Пьетро. Он совсем не удивился. Наверняка, и так знал, что Леншерр не станет из-за него рисковать репутацией.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, не волнуйся, — уверенно сказал Логан и встал. — Иди спать, я позвоню ребятам, скажу, чтоб пригнали кого-нибудь присматривать за входом и выходом.

— Что ты придумаешь? — обречённо спросил парень, продолжая сверлить взглядом стакан. — Ты не сможешь выдумать мне прикрытие. У меня его нет, зато есть мотив.

— Этого недостаточно для ареста, — Логану не нравилось настроение мальчишки, тот снова начал метаться от крайности к крайности. Сейчас он весело рассмеялся и встал лицом к лицу с мужчиной.

— А может это был я! Почему ты так уверен? Почему ты даже не спросишь меня об этом? — теперь он переходил на крик, похожий на истерику. С вызовом смотрел в упор на Логана.

— Я знаю, что это не ты, — мужчина отвернулся и отошёл к окну, с силой пройдясь рукой по лицу. Он снова ощутил глухую боль в голове и понял, что это не просто мигрень, это вина — давит на все остальные чувства и мешает сосредоточиться уже который день. В этот раз она была невыносимой.

— А ведь я хотел! Я мечтал убить говнюка семь долбанных лет! — продолжал психовать парень. Вдруг его глаза испуганно забегали, и он нервно прошёлся по комнате. — Может, я и убил. Может, мне привиделось, что Эрик меня трахал в ту ночь. Может, моё подсознание защищает меня от воспоминаний?..

— Господи, да не ты это, — Логан устал. Так устал.

— Да почему?! — не унимался Пьетро, подскочив к Логану и заглядывая в глаза.

Тот повернулся к нему, мрачно глядя исподлобья.

— Да потому что это я убил священника.

***

_На тёмной, освещённой тусклым мигающим фонарём улице церковь мрачно возвышалась над блестящей от мелкого дождя дорогой. Готические очертания башни с крестом на верхушке выделялись чёрным силуэтом на фоне пасмурного неба. Неприятная морось равномерно ложилась пылью на лобовое стекло старого Понтиака. Из приоткрытого окна медленно выплывали сизые облачка дыма, и в темноте салона загорался и угасал огонёк зажжённой сигары, освещая на мгновение лицо мужчины. Мужчины, который не верил в Бога._

_Около десяти минут назад из церкви вышла сестра Мария и направилась вниз по улице, в свою маленькую, но уютную квартирку. В этой квартирке, Логан был уверен, развешено по стенам около десятка распятий, а библия лежала на самом видном месте._

_«Беги в свой мирок, старая серая мышка. Но это только с виду, ведь внутри ты — настоящая крыса, боящаяся потерять нагретое место под солнцем и покрывающая своего святого грешного отца»._

_Логан выбросил окурок в окно и проверил пистолет, вложил его в кобуру. Старый армейский нож спрятал за поясом сзади._

_«Не сомневайся, Хоулетт, ты уже здесь»._

_Вдохнув полной грудью ночной влажный воздух, мужчина стряхнул с себя последние сомнения вместе с пеплом дешёвого табака. В церкви стояла загробная тишина, пространство заполнял слабый мягкий свет от свечей и их рефлексов в золоте распятий. Гулкие шаги эхом отскакивают от стен, и в дальнем углу зашевелилась чья-то фигура, поднимаясь с колен._

_«Обратного пути нет»._

_— Кто здесь? — этот голос._

_Логан останавливается в десяти шагах от него._

_— Приходи утром, сын мой, уже поздно, — это лицо._

_— Я пришёл к вам за ответом, отец Антонио, — это имя._

_Водянистые серые глазки округлились в глупом наивном неведении. Пальцы перебирали чётки с увесистым крестом._

_— Все ответы есть в святом писании, если ты внимательно читал, сын мой, — голосом старого мудреца вещал волк в овечьей шкуре._

_Доброжелательное выражение лица, свет непоколебимой веры в глазах и блаженная улыбка._

_«Ты убивал их с таким же выражением?»_

_— Крис Брейди, — на лице Логана не было ни одной эмоции. Бесстрастная маска возмездия, — Генри Фаулер, Роберт Ловетт, — медленно наступая, перечислял имена Логан, — Джордж Акерлоф, Эрнаст Лоуренс._

_Свет исчез из глаз Антонио, улыбка сползла с его рожи. С каждым произнесённым именем святой отец отступал на шаг назад, и с каждым произнесённым именем Логан подходил к нему ближе._

_— Вам знакомы эти имена? Вы молились за упокой их душ, когда я вошёл? — ещё один шаг, и отец упирается спиной в алтарь._

_— Что вам нужно?! — Антонио съёживается и верещит, как свинья на скотобойне._

_«Смелее, Хоулетт»._

_— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас признался мне в грехах, святой отец._

_— Немедленно покиньте храм Божий! — осмелел на секунду Антонио, вжав шею в плечи._

_— Ты признаешься, — пообещал Логан. В полумраке сверкает лезвие ножа, и святой отец белеет от ужаса._

_Вначале Логан собирался только припугнуть его, чтобы выбить признание, но он всё слабее удерживал контроль над собой, глаза покраснели от ярости, и дышать стало тяжело._

_Он месяц с лишним собирал доказательства против Антонио Тимоси, но за ним хорошенько подчистили ещё семь лет назад, и теперь найти все ниточки было невозможно. Логан знал, что показаний мальчиков будет недостаточно, церковь снова влезет своей костлявой рукой в карманы судей и присяжных, надавит на их религиозность. Добропорядочный и обожаемый паствой отец Антонио против кучки жалких беспризорников. Возмездие не настигнет его. Логан должен сам позаботиться об этом._

_— Нет! — отец выставил вперёд руку. — Опомнись, сын мой!_

_Если он ещё раз назовёт его сыном… хоть раз!.._

_— А как ты называл их? Как ты называл их, щупая своими грязными лапами?_

_— Я скажу всё, что ты хочешь! — отец рыдал, сжимая кривые зубы._

_— Скажи мне, куда ты отправишься, по-твоему — в ад или рай? — Логан отпихнул протянутую руку и схватил Антонио за лацкан чёрного пиджака._

_— Это был я! — заорал святой отец, в панике пялясь на острое лезвие._

_Логан застыл._

_«Давай, Хоулетт!»_

_— Вы не понимаете! — скулил мерзким голоском Антонио. — Я любил их, — всхлипнул жалобно и поднял бешеный взгляд на Логана, шепча проникновенно и фанатично. — Они были моими мальчиками._

_Детектив уронил свою маску холодного безразличия, и на её смену пришло презрительное отвращение. Это было уже слишком. Голову резко пронзило острой болью, она застилала глаза красным маревом. Логан ослабил хватку на секунду, и подлый святоша использовал эту секунду в последней попытке отвратить неизбежное. Он ударил чётками Логана в лицо, попав ему в глаз, и бросился было бежать. Но Логан схватил его за плечо и резко развернул к себе лицом._

_«Ну же, Джеймс!» — и всадил нож священнику между рёбер._

_Святой отец захрипел, его глаза наполнились животным страхом. Логан держал его крепко, не вытаскивая нож, пока отец бился в агонии. Смотрел на распятие за спиной Антонио, когда глаза у того закатились и он испустил дух, тяжело повиснув на детективе. Логан вынул нож и отпихнул от себя священника. Усталость накатила на него разрушительной волной, и он упал на колени, тяжело дыша. Что он сделал? Что он только что сделал?! Рассудок метался в панике, недоумевая, как такое вышло, пока маленький демон глубоко внутри ликовал, не жалея о содеянном._

_Постепенно придя в относительную норму, Логан провёл рукой по лицу, выдохнул со стоном, поднимаясь, и направился к выходу. Холодный воздух отрезвил немного, и Логан собрался с мыслями. Первым делом нужно было вспомнить не оставил ли он отпечатков в церкви или других следов. Далее — быстро сесть в машину и уехать. Что ещё? Нельзя вызывать подозрений. Нужно вести себя как обычно, особенно перед Ксавьером. И самое главное — избавиться от пятен крови на рубашке. Логан запахнул пиджак плотнее. Кажется, рядом с его домом открылась новая химчистка._


	5. Chapter 5

Логан опомнился, когда услышал тихие всхлипы.  
Уже минут десять он стоял напротив потрясённого Пьетро в своей маленькой гостиной. Парень держался за ворот растянутой серой футболки одной рукой, второй — прикрывал дрожащие губы. Глаза блестели в свете уличного освещения, и Логан старался прочитать в них эмоции мальчишки, но не смог. Наверное, парень боялся его, и это было логично. Он был убийцей.  
Мужчина провёл рукой по волосам резким рваным движением. Торопливо прошёлся несколько раз по комнате. Он хотел оправдаться, объяснить Пьетро, что ему не нужно его бояться. Что он сделал это только ради него. Но не мог подобрать слов. И Пьетро молчал. Он не сказал ни слова за всё время, и это было так непривычно, так странно.

— Я ведь помню тебя, — сказал Логан, потерянно остановившись посреди гостиной. — Семь лет назад, когда следил за Антонио, я видел тебя. Маленький мальчик с седыми волосами.

Логан зажмурился, вызывая из памяти нужные отрывки, которые неоднократно прокручивал в голове на протяжении долгого времени. Вот он видит его снова: _мальчик, похожий на ангела, выходит на солнечную лужайку перед церковью, потягивается и приседает около клумбы; срезает несколько цветов для службы и возвращается, с усилием открывая тяжёлые двери. Вот он — пробегает в паре метров от машины Логана с полным пакетом продуктов в маленьких руках, осторожно поднимается по ступеням и снова исчезает за церковными дверьми. Вот он — заплаканный выходит поздней ночью из церкви и, утирая лицо рукавом серой рубашки, направляется в примыкающее к церкви здание приюта; спотыкается несколько раз и хнычет, стряхивая траву с колен. Вот он — выбегает на дорогу посреди дня, но толстая монашка хватает его за шиворот и тащит обратно, крича что-то о грязном языке и клевете._

Логан хватается за волосы, и руки сползают на лицо, закрывая глаза. Он не может смотреть на него сейчас. Он же понял, понял всё ещё в тот день. Нужно было убить Антонио в тот самый день.  
Логан помнит, как каждый раз, приезжая на место убийства очередного несчастного мальчика, детектив молился, чтобы жертвой не оказался Пьетро Максимофф. Он ненавидел себя в эти моменты, но глядя на окровавленные лица, он чувствовал облегчение. Вот только список неумолимо сокращался, убийца подбирался всё ближе к мальчику с лицом ангела, и Логан не выдержал. Он думал, что святой отец признался ему в убийствах перед смертью. Логан не понял, что тот сознался в преступлениях, о которых и так было уже всем известно. О растлениях.

Голова заболела просто адски. Он уже не понимал, говорил ли он вслух или все эти воспоминания пронеслись ярким потоком только в его воспалённом мозгу.

«Успокойся, Джеймс».

Детектив отнимает руки от лица и потрясённо смотрит сквозь них.

— Вспомнил, — хрипло говорит Логан, и Пьетро вздрагивает от его тона, — тогда у Реми, я не мог вспомнить, где слышал твой голос — он показался мне таким знакомым.  
Логан опускает руки и смотрит на застывшего в оцепенении Пьетро слезящимися глазами.

— Ты говорил со мной в ту ночь, — Логан понимал, что несёт ерунду, что такого не может быть, что пугает парня ещё больше, но он отчётливо помнил все эти: «Смелее, Хоулетт!»; «Ну же, Джеймс!», и поразился, как же такое было возможно. Он обессиленно опустился на пол, стараясь собраться с мыслями. — Это был я, а не ты. Я убил. Тебе нечего бояться. Тебе больше никогда не будет страшно, я обещаю.

Он закрыл глаза — их жгло изнутри; слизнул соль с губ. Уже думая, что проваливается в безумие, Джеймс вдруг почувствовал холодные пальцы, погладившие его голову сквозь волосы.  
Боль не ушла, она убежала прочь от этой спасительной прохлады, и Джеймс в первый раз за всё время свободно вздохнул полной грудью, облегчённо застонав. Но не успел он открыть глаза, как его снесло серебряным вихрем. Пьетро кинулся на него с невиданной для хрупкого мальчишки силой, повалив его на пол. Он дышал так часто, а сердце колотилось так громко, что Джеймс испугался за него. Он отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Пьетро, а у того были такие горящие глаза, такой возбуждённый вид, будто он только что спасся от армии демонов.

— Джеймс… — горячечно прошептал парень, продолжая гладить мужчину по волосам, по лицу и плечам. — Джеймс, я… я… — его голос срывался, он был таким растерянным, но в его глазах не было осуждения, которого так боялся Хоулетт. Напротив — Пьетро смотрел на него, как на Бога.

И Логан пришёл в себя. Он догадался о том, что парень никак не мог выговорить, второй раз за ночь прижимаясь к нему так близко, и смутился. Какой же он дурак.

«Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили».

Для Пьетро никто и никогда и пальцем не пошевелил. Все только пользовались им, или его телом, и это настолько вошло у него в привычку, что любое проявление заботы по отношению к парню, воспринималось им как что-то чуждое, незаслуженное. И, конечно же, как подобранному с улицы котёнку, ему хотелось ещё. Конечно же, он сразу привязался к тому, кто так неожиданно появился в его жизни, защищая его от страшной угрозы, спасая от своих собственных коллег. Убив ради него. Такая отчаянная привязанность легко могла сойти за что-то большее в юной голове, не знающего любви паренька. Не представляя, как отблагодарить Логана, Пьетро предлагал единственное, что у него было — себя.

Все эти мысли, видимо, отразились на лице мужчины, и Пьетро, краснея, закрыл рот, так ничего и не сказав, будто знал, что ему не поверят. Весь запал сразу исчез, и он весь обмяк в руках Логана, даже глаза отвёл в смущении, не желая видеть сожалеющего взгляда. Логану стало невыносимо стыдно, но он просто не мог ответить парню. Его жизнь была слишком жестокой и мрачной, и Пьетро стал светом в этой тьме. Но он заслуживал большего. У него была впереди долгая и счастливая жизнь. Логан должен позаботиться об этом.

Он поднялся с пола, потянув за собой Пьетро и помогая ему встать на ноги. Как бы сейчас ни смущался или злился парень, он не мог отпустить руку Логана, сжимая пальцами рукав его старой домашней рубашки. Что только убедило мужчину в правоте своих догадок — Пьетро стал зависим от него.

— Что теперь будешь делать? — через минуту неловкого молчания спросил Пьетро.

— Для начала, — выдохнул Логан, — поймаю убийцу, а затем сдамся полиции.

— Что?! — Пьетро поднял на него испуганный взгляд. — Что ещё за глупости? Ты не должен садиться в тюрьму из-за такого дерьма, как Антонио! Он получил то, что заслужил!

Логан вздохнул, потрепал парня по волосам и прошёл к кухонному столу. Вылил остатки виски в стакан и облокотился о стол. Рассудок постепенно приходил в норму.

— Я убил человека, и тоже должен получить то, что заслуживаю, — отпил из стакана, тихонько шипя от крепости напитка.

— Но это же из-за меня! — Пьетро схватил сигарету, и, проигнорировав осуждающий взгляд Логана, закурил. — Это всё из-за меня, — повторил он задумчиво и затянулся. Что-то для себя решив, посмотрел на Логана.

— Нужно сказать, что это был я, — резко вскинул руку, останавливая поперхнувшегося Логана, и поспешил договорить, пока его не перебили: — Если пороетесь, как следует в доме Антонио, то найдёте там его драгоценную коллекцию фотографий. А я несовершеннолетний и отчаявшийся парень с одного из этих снимков — мне много не дадут.

Логан так и стоял со стаканом у рта и пятнами виски на одежде. Пьетро переступил с одной ноги на другую.

— К тому же я очарую всех присяжных, только посмотри на меня, — в подтверждение своих слов Пьетро улыбнулся сладко-сладко, сложив ладошки под подбородком и изображая светящееся и смолящее солнышко.

— Хорошая попытка, — Логан улыбнулся, не удержавшись, — но нет.

На самом деле его крайне потряс тот факт, что парень готов был сесть в тюрьму за него. Это было чем-то абсолютно категорически совершенно неприемлемым. Логан не знал, как реагировать, поэтому просто отмахнулся:

— Впрочем, спасибо за предложение.

— Не хочешь, как хочешь, — пожав плечами, просто согласился Пьетро и потушил окурок. Логана насторожило это, но он промолчал. Только бы парень не наделал глупостей.

— Всё, идём спать, — сказал Логан, не подумав. Он так устал — день был богатым на события и переживания. Всё тело болело, и мозг уже отключался. Пьетро замер, робко поглядев на него.

— Я оговорился, — пояснил Логан.

— Если честно, я боюсь спать один, — и Логан купился бы на это, если бы не умел отличать искренний страх от лукавого притворства. Но мужчина задумался на секунду о том, что может ожидать их завтра: для одного из них или обоих сразу всё может кончиться в любую минуту. Возможно, это была последняя спокойная ночь — Логан чуял приближение опасности и решил, что будет жалеть, если не побудет рядом с этим мальчиком ещё хотя бы пару часов.

Сделал вид, что поверил ему, он прошёл в спальню, мимо родного дивана и засиявшего Пьетро. Рухнул в кровать, скинув ботинки, и со стоном перевернулся на спину, решив, что лучше быть уже не может — всё тело с благодарностью откликнулось каждой мышцей и косточкой. Через минуту он услышал, как кровать промялась, заскрипела, и почувствовал под боком тепло чужого тела. Тонкие руки обхватили его за шею, нежная щека потёрлась о плечо, устраивая удобнее беспокойную голову. Логан зашевелился, и Пьетро неловко отпрянул, но, когда мужчина протянул под него руку и обнял за талию, расслабился и снова прижался. Логан понял, засыпая, что лучше быть, всё-таки, может.

***

Утром дождь, наконец, прекратился, и серое небо немного просветлело, но воздух был прохладным и влажным. За ночь температура опустилась; холод забрался в открытое окно и остудил холостяцкую квартиру.  
Логан проснулся оттого, что замёрз в пустой постели и огляделся по сторонам в поисках Пьетро. С кухни шёл приятный запах кофе, на часах была половина двенадцатого, и Логан недовольно замычал.  
Похоже, они проспали всё на свете.

Поднявшись с кровати, Логан поплёлся в гостиную, откуда и увидел Пьетро, сидящего за кухонным столом с дымящейся кружкой в одной руке и сигаретой в другой. Ссадины на его лице стали цветастее, и синяки на шее потемнели. Он задумчиво выдохнул облачко дыма, хмуря брови, и заметил зевающего, помятого детектива.

— Будешь кофе? — он был таким спокойным и умиротворённым, уютно укутавшись в огромную чёрную толстовку Логана. Каждый раз, когда детектив видел Пьетро, у него появлялось ощущение, будто он смотрит черно-белый фильм.

— Буду, — почесал щетину, мысленно принюхиваясь к парню. — Почему не закроешь окно? Холодно же.

— Мне нормально, — пожимает плечами и встаёт налить Логану воды из чайника.

Логан хотел спросить, что не так, потому что всё его нутро просто выло от недосказанности, но ему не дал этого сделать громкий телефонный звонок, который в обычное время обязательно бы испугал седой нервный комочек, но он только сонно уставился на Логана, затем на телефон.

Логан берёт трубку и морщится — на том конце истерит Саммерс.

— Логан, где ты?! — на фоне слышны голоса мужчин, один из которых принадлежал злющему Ксавьеру.

— Дома, — не хотелось сейчас беспокоиться, думать, торопиться, а объясняться за отсутствие — не хотелось особенно, — а что?

— У нас тут аврал. Никого нет: Рамирес и Колинз тоже не потрудились явиться на утреннее собрание, — Логан хмыкнул. Он то знал, что эти двое ещё как минимум неделю не посмеют показаться на глаза ему или Ксавьеру. Окопались где-то и зализывают раны.

Сзади к детективу бесшумно подошёл Пьетро, положив серебряную голову ему между лопаток, прислушиваясь то ли к телефонному разговору, то ли к дыханию мужчины. Логан не вздрогнул и не напрягся, будто это был их обычный утренний ритуал. Парень был явным тактильным наркоманом, и Логан начинал к этому привыкать. Быстро, как и ко всему хорошему.

— Логан, ты там? — Циклоп выдернул его из тёплых глубин на холодную поверхность.

— Да.

— Звонили из Калифорнии. Местные полицейские сообщили, что Николас Стоун сбежал от приёмных родителей ещё несколько месяцев назад. Они не подали заявление, потому что это был не первый раз, — тараторит Саммерс. — Последнее, что о нем известно это то, что он взял билеты до Нью-Йорка и живёт где-то здесь.

— Блядь, — этого ещё не хватало, чёрт подери. — Что там с сестрой Марией и братом Джонатаном? — спросил Логан, чувствуя, как Пьетро поворачивает голову и больно утыкается подбородком ему в позвонки. Вот ведь нетерпеливый, несносный паршивец.

— По ним — чисто, — виновато произносит Циклоп. — Джонатан поранился во время ремонта лестницы в церкви. А в ночь убийства ворковал по телефону с сестрой Луизой несколько часов кряду — это подтвердил его оператор. Ну, а Марию видели соседи и клянутся, что из дома она не выходила.

— Ясно, — всё не могло быть так просто, конечно же, только не в этой жизни.

— Пробей Никки по уличным каналам, а я попробую вызвонить мотели и ночлежки. Скотт, — пожалуй, впервые за всё время он зовёт коллегу по имени и слышит, как тот стискивает трубку, — мы обязаны найти его раньше серийника, ты слышишь меня?

— Понял, — максимально серьёзно и коротко ответил Циклоп и отключился.

Пьетро обходит Логана и поднимает брови, ожидая разъяснений. Родинка на кончике носа завершает образ любопытной вороны.

— Никки в городе, — говорит Логан. — Остались только вы вдвоём.

Мальчишка хмурится, усваивая новую информацию.

— Как ты думаешь, где он может быть?

— Не знаю, — сначала пустота, но потом его глаза обретают ясность. — Помню, он говорил, что здесь живут его родители. Он убеждал монашек, что они бросили его в роддоме, был очень зол на них, — он снова говорил, скорее сам с собой — отчуждённо и тихо. — Может, он приехал найти их?

Предчувствие чего-то плохого и опасного снова накатило на Логана липкой волной. Он уже складывал в голове план дальнейших действий — вбить Николаса Стоуна в базу всех родильных отделений города, найти его настоящих родителей, поднять для этого все силы полиции. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

— Иди работай, оставь меня тут. Я буду тебя задерживать, — предлагает Пьетро, снова читая его мысли.

— Ни в коем случае, ты от меня и шагу не сделаешь.

Пьетро опустил глаза и поджал губы. У него определённо было что-то на уме, какая-то дурость, и сейчас Логан ломал ему все планы. Пьетро вернулся за стол допивать кофе, усаживаясь с ногами на стул. Кружка Логана дымилась рядом. Но вначале он решил зайти в ванную, быстро помывшись в душе и заклеив пластырем ссадину на лбу. Надо бы и Пьетро предложить прикрыть чем-то свои украшения. Логан взял аптечку, ножницы, пластырь и вышел в гостиную. В ней было пусто: на кухне остывали две чашки; в спальне остывала мятая постель; входная дверь приоткрыта. Логан выронил вещи из рук и подбежал к окну. На улице — пусто.

— Ёб твою, — схватил рубашку, пиджак и кобуру с пистолетом. Стоп. Пистолета в ней не было, — налево!

Логан выбежал из дома, одеваясь на ходу и продолжая озираться, выискивая глупого — глупого! — мальчишку.

— Какого хрена ты творишь, пацан?! — проорал он на всю улицу, но никто не ответил.

Детектив сел в машину, завёл её и включил соображалку на максимум. Он знал, кого отправился искать парень. Пьетро — этот своевольный поганец — хотел помочь Логану. Найти Никки первым, но зачем? Он точно ему что-то недоговаривал и знал гораздо больше, чем прикидывался — Логан вспомнил эту вспышку просветления в глазах Пьетро этим утром после звонка Саммерса. В любом случае, полагал Логан, если он найдёт Стоуна, то найдёт и Пьетро, но сделать это нужно — предельно быстро. Логан погнал машину в участок.

И он не знал — успокаивало его или настораживало то, что Пьетро догадался взять с собой оружие.

***

Пьетро понимал, что Джеймс быстро найдёт Никки — полицейская база и его подчинённые ищейки работают очень оперативно, если захотят. Но Пьетро знал человека, у которого были гораздо более широкие связи и эффективные методы поиска. Это он знал на собственном опыте.  
Он помялся в нерешительности, уже думая отступить, когда стальная дверь перед ним распахнулась, и такой же стальной взгляд прошил его насквозь.  
Мужчина осмотрел его с головы до ног и обратно, хищно улыбнулся и пригласил войти. Обратно уже не повернёшь. Эрик был единственным, кто мог ему сейчас помочь. Конечно, если соизволит. 


	6. Chapter 6

Леншерр пристально осмотрел коридор и закрыл дверь на два замка, и только после этого повернулся к Пьетро, приглашающе раскинув руки.

— Питер, мальчик мой! — но парень не спешил обниматься. Стоял, пряча руки в карманах толстовки и глядя из-под капюшона. Эрик ребячески надул губы и опустил руки.

— Тебя разве не разыскивает полиция? — весело поинтересовался он.

— Нет, вообще-то, я пришёл попросить тебя кое-кого разыскать для меня, — Пьетро знал, что просто так Эрик никогда и никому не помогал. Чёрт, да он даже отказался подтвердить его алиби, и теперь, когда он озвучил свою просьбу, понял, насколько глупой была вся эта затея. Особенно, когда увидел, как Леншерр растягивает лицо в жутковатой улыбке, словно кот, который только что загнал мышку в угол.

Эрик подошёл к нему вплотную и по-хозяйски заправил волосы ему за ухо, стягивая капюшон, но тут же брезгливо скривился.

— Что с твоим лицом?

— Попал в неприятности, — отмахнулся Пьетро и прошёл к бару. — Не нравится?

— Нет, — голос снова стал холодным и равнодушным, — ты изуродован.

Пьетро грустно ухмыльнулся, наливая себе джин. Он знал, что Эрику всегда и во всём нравилась безупречность; его выводили из себя неухоженные или не в меру дерзкие проститутки. То, что он замешан в кровавых разборках — нисколько не мешало его педантичности, но для Пьетро он всегда делал исключения и терпел его выходки. Даже когда парень уехал на пару недель из города и окопался в занюханном мотеле, где-то в Детройте, просто потому что ему так захотелось — Эрик нашёл его. Точнее головорезы Эрика нашли его и доставили прямиком в эту квартиру. Леншерр абсолютно не злился и не буйствовал, только сказал, что привык именно к Питеру и, что ему припёрло заняться сексом.  
Это было завуалированное: «Если я захочу, достану тебя из-под земли. Усвой это, дешёвка ты этакая».  
Пьетро тогда не на шутку рассердился, он не выносил людей, которых возбуждает подобная власть, но сейчас он был здесь именно из-за таких вот возможностей Леншерра.

Он выпил залпом, развернулся к нему и улыбнулся, проведя рукой по ноющей шее.

— Найди мне Николаса Стоуна, и я сделаю всё, что захочешь, — прямо сказал Пьетро. Он даже боялся предположить, куда приведёт фантазия этого человека, который и так делал с Пьетро всё, что хотел.

Эрик снова улыбнулся и вальяжно уселся в своё любимое кресло, похлопав себя по колену. Парень вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя неправильно, не как обычно. В любой другой день он бы уже запрыгнул на Леншерра, отрабатывая свои деньги по полной. Но сейчас всё изменилось. Он стал противен сам себе и весь его образ жизни в целом. Теперь он хотел только одного — чтобы Джеймс любил его. Отчаянно хотел. А для этого нужно было многое изменить — например, перестать подставлять свою задницу всем подряд за пару сотен баксов. Но сейчас с этим можно повременить. Сперва нужно помочь Джеймсу, отплатить ему за всё, а уже потом — начинать жизнь с чистого листа.

Поэтому он, сжав зубы, подошёл к Эрику и сел к нему на колени, чувствуя, как тот кладёт одну руку ему на поясницу, а второй проводит вверх по бедру к промежности, и останавливается.

— Пи-итер!.. — впечатлённо и одобряюще восклицает Леншерр.

— Это пистолет, — поясняет Пьетро, закатывая глаза.

Эрик сдвигает брови и поднимает подол чёрной толстовки. За поясом брюк у парня действительно был заправлен Глок сорокового калибра — стандартное табельное оружие всех сотрудников полиции и ФБР.

— Да я смотрю, ты и вправду по уши в неприятностях, — Эрик смерил Пьетро долгим оценивающим взглядом, погладил его по предплечьям и несильно сжал. — Не принадлежит ли этот пистолет тому славному полицейскому? Мистеру Хоулетту?

Пьетро поджал губы и поёрзал на коленях Леншерра. Взгляд Эрика потемнел, он недовольно поиграл желваками, что всегда являлось плохим знаком.

— Я придумал, что хочу взамен моей услуги, — ядовитым тоном низко произнёс Леншерр, и Пьетро весь напрягся, ожидая чего-то особенно изощрённого. — Я хочу трахать тебя так грязно и пошло, как никогда. Снова и снова, пока ты не отключишься, и чтобы твой дорогой детектив наблюдал за нами.

— Что?! — только не это. Пьетро надеялся, что ослышался.

— И если тогда ты ещё будешь нужен ему, то я отпущу тебя, мой мальчик, — Эрик ухмыльнулся и изобразил руками улетающую птичку.

— Ты психопат, Эрик, — ощетинился Пьетро. Он не предполагал, что мужчина окажется настолько больным ублюдком. — Я мирился, когда ты связывал меня, когда тебе в голову пришла мысль отшлёпать меня, называл тебя папочкой, но это… уже слишком. Пошёл к чёрту!

— Значит так? Ну что ж, — Леншерр встал, бесцеремонно скидывая Пьетро с себя на холодную плитку, перешагнул через него и пошёл открывать входную дверь.

Парень запаниковал. Он не знал, что делать. Его сейчас спустят по лестнице, и тогда он останется ни с чем. Ему больше не к кому было пойти, а один он никогда не найдёт Никки. Это был его последний шанс.

— Стой! — Пьетро бесконечно ненавидел Леншерра в эту минуту и не знал, как ему теперь смотреть Джеймсу в глаза, но другого выхода не было. Нужно решать проблемы по мере их поступления. — Хорошо.

Эрик самодовольно оскалился, останавливаясь, взял в руки телефон, уже набирая чей-то номер.

— Расскажи мне про своего парнишку, и через пару часов ты узнаешь, где он.

***

Как и было обещано, ровно через два часа Пьетро был в портовой части города, у грязного бара с отсутствующей вывеской, над которым хозяин сдавал пару комнат особо бедным и непривередливым гостям. В одной из них жил Никки. Поднимаясь по трухлявой деревянной лестнице и отыскивая нужную дверь, Пьетро старался взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на своей конечной цели. И игра стоила свеч.

Он открыл незапертую, облезлую дверь и тихо зашёл в комнату. Внутри было холодно и воняло чем-то старым и гниющим, из мебели была только — железная кровать, умывальник, деревянный стол и стул. Пьетро подошёл к окну, разглядывая погрузочные доки и ржавые судна, пришвартованные у них, но вдруг по его затылку прошёл холодок, и он замер, чувствуя за спиной постороннего. Пьетро вдохнул и резко развернулся, выхватывая пистолет из-за пояса и направляя его на подскочившего от испуга молодого парня с тёмными волосами и яркими голубыми глазами.

— О боже! — вскрикнул парень, высоко вздёрнув густые брови и поднимая руки. Через мгновение парень удивлённо прищурился. — Пит? Это ты?

— Привет, Никки, давно не виделись, — сказал Пьетро и взвёл курок.

***

Логан уже битый час гонял парней из отдела федерального розыска, орал на них, но толку пока не было. Он поднял на уши весь участок, так, что коллеги уже шарахались от него в коридорах. Было трудно, но Логан старался не думать о потраченном времени, и во что за это время успел вляпаться Пьетро. Саммерс вытряхивал информацию у всех неофициальных источников. Так они называли мошенников, шестёрок, воришек, попрошаек — всех подозрительных личностей, кто знал, что творится на улицах. Никаких новостей.

Детектив готов был уже на стенку лезть, когда к его столу подбежала щупленькая перепуганная девушка и положила перед ним тоненькую папку. В ней был лишь один листок — ксерокопия заявления об отказе от ребёнка в родильном отделении Бостонской больницы. Логан вцепился в него, как в спасательный круг. В строке «родители» были указаны имена Б. и Х. Перри.

Очень знакомая фамилия, он только недавно её где-то слышал. Но где же? Где?  
На столе зазвонил телефон, и Логан схватил трубку.

— Да?!

— Я нашёл его! — кричит Циклоп сквозь шум гудящих машин. Видимо, он звонил из автомата откуда-то из центра.

Логан вжал трубку в ухо и нетерпеливо рыкнул в неё:

— Фредди с двадцать второй сказал, что один мальчишка заплатил ему пятьсот долларов за то, чтобы он достал ему базу данных всех родильных отделений за шестое июля восемьдесят третьего года. Представился Ником.

— Это наш парень! — заорал на весь отдел Логан. — Где он?!

— Фредди принёс ему документы в порт, в бар «у Джо» — это возле доков.

Логан уже собрался кинуть трубку и нестись в порт, когда услышал возглас Саммерса:

— Я уже в пути!

— Нет, стой! — крикнул Логан, но Циклоп уже отключился. Твою ж мать! Нужно приехать туда раньше него — Логан не знал, какая чертовщина там творилась.

Он бросился на выход, но у лестницы резко остановился, чуть не навернувшись с неё. Перри. Логана прошибло тошнотворной волной осознания. Он выискал в зале Джин и бегом направился к ней, хватая её за плечо и разворачивая к себе.

— Грей, как звали твоих мёртвых мажориков из пентхауса?! — затряс он девушку.

— Что? Постой, не тряси меня, — Джин взяла со стола бумагу и ткнула её Логану под нос. — Беатрис и Хэнк Перри.

Детектив вытаращился на неё. Дерьмо! И снова рванул к выходу.

— А что случилось-то? — крикнула ему вслед Джин, но не получила ответ.

Понтиак Логана выжимал из себя всё, что мог, несясь по улицам Нью-Йорка. Руки тряслись от напряжения, сжимая руль, но мужчина даже не пытался успокоиться. Он судорожно складывал в голове всю картину происходящего. Он вспоминал слова Пьетро о том, что Никки был обозлён на своих настоящих родителей за то, что те бросили его. Что он был любимчиком у Антонио и, вообще, был нервным малым. Никки приехал в город как раз за две недели до убийства супругов Перри. Всё сходилось. Он хотел найти их, но не для воссоединения семьи, а ради мести. Видно, у него съехала крыша задолго до убийства своих родителей. Но, что случилось потом? Зачем он начал убивать других парней, а у Логана не осталось сомнений в том, что это был он, и что было самым главным вопросом — что он сделает с Пьетро, если тот сам придёт к нему?  
Логан уже въезжал в порт и молился, чтобы он не опоздал.

***

Пьетро целился Никки прямо в голову и отошёл от него на несколько шагов. Брюнет стоял с поднятыми руками и озадаченным лицом. Его начинало потряхивать.

— Что ты делаешь, Пит? — дрожащим голоском спросил он.

— Брось, передо мной можешь не притворяться, — кивая на стул, сказал Пьетро. Никки медленно подошёл к столу и сел за него. — Я смотрю, ты за эти годы совсем из ума выжил.

— Я не понимаю! — жалобно воскликнул парень, шмыгая носом и глядя испуганно в дуло пистолета.

Пьетро раздражённо скривил лицо. Он был сильно возбуждён, и весь этот спектакль начинал действовать ему на нервы.

— Зачем ты убиваешь нас?! — крикнул Пьетро, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Что переклинило у тебя в мозгу, что ты решил записаться в серийные убийцы? Сидел у себя в Калифорнии и решил, что хочешь стать маньяком, когда вырастешь?!

Никки перестало трясти, он снял маску загнанного мальчика и злобно посмотрел на Пьетро.

— Ты не представляешь, Пит, как будоражит и расширяет сознание первое убийство, — опустив руки на стол, исступлённо заговорил парень, — круче любой наркоты. Нажми на курок и узнаешь.

Пьетро оцепенел от проникновенного припадочного тона Николаса и его безумного взгляда. Пистолет начал вилять, и Пьетро взялся за него обеими руками, унимая дрожь. Никки рассмеялся.

— Я тоже нервничал в первый раз. Я нашёл родителей, ты знаешь? — бодро продолжил психопат, будто рассказывал приятелю о том, как провёл лето. — Думал, что они будут молить меня о прощении на коленях, что им будет так стыдно…, но они разозлились, представляешь? Они сказали, что никогда не хотели меня и что заплатят любые деньги, чтобы я исчез и никогда не появлялся, — Никки смотел в окно отсутствующим взглядом и безэмоционально сказал:

— Я ничего не почувствовал, когда убивал их.

И повернулся тем же пустым взглядом к Пьетро. Тот вздрогнул от заражающих сумасшествием глаз, уставившихся на него. Мурашки пробежали по всему телу бешеным табуном.

— Но потом с меня словно сняли очки, — продолжал вещать Никки. — Я увидел всё в новом свете.

— Заткнись! — не выдержал Пьетро и, глубоко вдохнув, взял себя в руки. — Я так понимаю, ты приехал не только в гости к предкам.

Никки заинтересованно склонил голову.

— Помню, как ты всегда защищал Антонио, когда я говорил, какой он больной извращенец, — сказал Пьетро, успокаивая дыхание. — Я думал, это было что-то вроде стокгольмского синдрома.

— Я любил его! — яростно заорал Николас, ударив ладонями по столу. Пьетро отшатнулся, ударившись спиной о стену, с которой сразу же посыпалась мелкая труха прямо ему на голову. — Он был мне как отец! Он дарил мне любовь! Я ненавидел вас за то, что мне приходилось делить его! И его отняли у меня!

Пьетро не верил ушам. Он не подозревал, как сильно ударился головой Никки. Оружие в руке тяжелело. Пьетро не собирался убивать его, тем более делать это из табельного пистолета Джеймса. Нет, он здесь за другим.

— Ты просто конченный псих, — поражённо произнёс он. — Всё, мне надоел этот бред.

Порывшись в кармане одной рукой, он достал оттуда смятый листок и ручку и кинул их на стол. Никки непонимающе уставился на них.

— Пиши признание.

Брюнет посмотрел на него, нахмурившись, как на идиота. Пьетро замахал стволом Глока, указывая на листок.

— Пиши под диктовку, иначе клянусь, я отстрелю тебе яйца! Я на взводе, лучше не беси меня!

Никки с минуту смотрел на него презрительно, но затем нехотя взял ручку и поднёс к бумаге. Пьетро немного воодушевился.

— Я, Николас Стоун, — начал он, чувствуя, как затекают руки, — совершил ужасные преступления и раскаиваюсь в содеянном.

Ручка порхала по бумаге, записывая всё, как было велено.

— Я убил своих родителей, которые бросили меня новорождённым. Я убил семерых парней, которых знал в детстве, — Пьетро быстро стёр пот со лба трясущейся рукой. — А также, я убил растлившего меня, и тех семерых мальчиков, святого отца Антонио.

Ручка застыла. Никки медленно поднял голову, уничтожающим взглядом пронзая Пьетро.

— Пиши! — крикнул нетерпеливо Максимофф, но Никки не двигался.

— Ты убил его? — тихо спросил он, и Пьетро остановил дыхание.

— Руки вверх!

Оба мальчишки подпрыгнули, а Пьетро чуть не выронил оружие. Саммерс стоял в дверях на изготовке и целился в Пьетро.

— Офицер, помогите! Он хочет убить меня! — завизжал Никки, и Пьетро в ужасе перевёл взгляд на Саммерса.

— Нет, послушай меня! Он убил своих родителей…

— Брось оружие на пол! — Циклоп перебил его, взводя курок.

Пьетро понимал, как всё это выглядит со стороны, если он не подчинится — по нему откроют огонь. Он застонал от досады и осторожно присел, опуская оружие на пол. Затем поднял руки и отошёл от него, покосившись на Никки, который весь подобрался, как для прыжка.

— Я серьёзно, он психопат, — пытался убедить Саммерса Пьетро. — Лучше не поворачивайся к нему спиной.

Все в комнате замерли, когда на лестнице раздался громкий возглас бегущего Логана:

— Скотт, Это Никки!

Саммерс оглянулся назад, и в этот момент Никки бросился к пистолету.

На весь бар раздался оглушительный выстрел.


	7. Chapter 7

Логан затормозил у бара, где уже была брошена машина Циклопа, и чертыхнулся. Пьяные рыбаки и местные завсегдатаи столпились у подножия лестницы, прислушиваясь к крикам сверху, и Логану пришлось распихивать их, чтобы пробраться наверх. Крикнув бармену, чтобы он вызывал полицию и скорую, Логан услышал голоса Саммерса и Пьетро и ускорился, взбегая по ступенькам. Только бы Циклоп не начал стрелять без разбора.

— Скотт, это Никки! — хватаясь за перила, взревел Логан. Через секунду он услышал выстрел. Сердце пропустило удар, а в глазах потемнело. Народ внизу зашумел и разбежался по углам.

Логан зажмурился, подавляя паническую атаку, отцепил руку от перил, оставляя на ней мокрый след. Он осторожно двинулся по коридору к открытой двери, откуда слышалась какая-то возня и пыхтение. Подойдя ближе, он увидел у порога лежащего без движения Саммерса. Логан быстро оглядел его — под ключицей шла кровь. Возможно, было пробито лёгкое.

Он подошёл к проёму, заглянул в комнату и первое, что он увидел — это дуло его собственного пистолета, приставленное к виску его Пьетро. И умер на пару секунд. Никки сидел на полу, прижимая к себе брыкающегося мальчишку, который злобно хватался за сдавливающую его шею руку.

— Не подходи! — орёт Никки, и Логан просто не представляет, как ему быть. Его оружие было в руках психопата, пистолет Саммерса лежал рядом с самим Саммерсом, и все манёвры Логана будут у Никки, как на ладони.

— Я стою на месте, только остынь, — Логан поднимает руки и переводит взгляд с охваченного паникой и яростью Стоуна, на бесконечно виноватое лицо Пьетро, который беззвучно шептал: «Прости, прости, прости», а из глаз текли слёзы от невыносимого чувства вины и беспомощности. И Логан хотел бы сказать ему, что ничего страшного не произошло, что всё скоро кончится, но, к сожалению, только одно из двух утешений было правдой.

— Парень, тебе не обязательно это делать. Подумай, — Логан не знал, что говорить, как же заставить чокнутого подростка сдаться. И в миллион раз труднее было соображать, когда жизнь Пьетро висела на волоске.

Никки только истерично усмехнулся.

— Я уже давно всё обдумал и сейчас хочу закончить начатое! — зашипел на него Стоун, болезненно ткнув стволом пистолета в голову Пьетро. Логан было дёрнулся вперёд, но вовремя остановился, опомнившись.

— Тем более с ним — продолжил Никки, поднимаясь с пола и за волосы таща за собой Максимоффа, отчего тот сжал зубы, рыча от боли. Они встали возле окна, что давало бы хорошую возможность снайперу снять психопата с улицы, но весь план летел к чёрту вместе с нерасторопной подмогой — счёт шёл на секунды. Логан нахмурился, задумавшись.

— Почему «тем более с ним»? — не понял он.

— Потому что он убил Тони! — заорал Никки так, что у Пьетро заложило уши, а стекло сзади них завибрировало. — Моего Тони!

Логан посмотрел на Пьетро, а тот смотрел на него.

— Я бы хотел наказать его за это как-нибудь по-особенному, но раз такое дело… — Никки перехватил Пьетро удобнее, взявшись грубо за его подбородок и не давая дёрнуться, и чуть надавил на курок.

— Это я! — закричал Логан, сделав шаг вперёд. — Я убил сукиного сына, а не он!

— Хватит! — нетерпеливо огрызнулся Стоун.

— Это правда! Я пришёл ночью в церковь, дождался, когда все уйдут и воткнул нож сраному ублюдку в сердце! — скороговоркой выпалил Логан и наблюдал за лицом Никки, глаза которого налились кровью, и за тем, как отчаянно мотает головой Пьетро с жалобным шёпотом: «Нет, Джеймс!».

— Он визжал, как поросёнок, когда умирал, — уже медленнее добил Логан насмешливым тоном.

Всё, что было после, произошло за пару секунд: Никки истошно орёт и, выставляя вперёд руку, выпускает обойму в Логана. В него успевают попасть три пули, перед тем как Пьетро в ужасе кричит, хватается за пистолет и уводит его вверх, отталкиваясь назад вместе с Никки. Оставшиеся пули улетают в потолок. Логан, задыхаясь, падает на одно колено и последнее, что он видит, перед тем как потерять сознание — это как Николас разбивает спиной стекло под напором Пьетро, и оба парня выпадают из окна.

Дальше только темнота, крики людей, полицейская сирена и бесконечный нечеловеческий страх.

***

 

Логан чувствует, как его подхватывают и куда-то тащат. Бьют по щекам, накладывают кислородную маску и вкалывают в вену какой-то раствор. Придя в себя, Логан чувствует адскую боль и подскакивает на хлипких носилках, но два санитара пихают его обратно. Он стряхивает с себя их руки, множество трубочек и каких-то железок падают на пол. Вокруг суета, сквозь окна ярко мерцает красно-синий свет.

— Где он?! — орёт Логан.

«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!»

Кроме санитаров, Логан видит проносящихся мимо сотрудников полиции и несколько десятков зевак.

— Ваш напарник уже в машине скорой помощи. Он поправится, — пытается успокоить его один из врачей, с силой придавливая к носилкам. Они спускают его на первый этаж и, выпуская колёсики на носилках, катят к выходу.

— Нет, — стонет Логан. Ему вкололи обезболивающее, но боль от пулевых ранений просто дикая. Саммерс в порядке, хорошо. Но не это сейчас сжигало изнутри Логана. — Где Пьетро?!

Врачи переглядываются, не понимая, о ком он, и выкатывают его на улицу. Логан снова подрывается на тележке и, не обращая внимания на боль, озирается по сторонам и натыкается на жуткую картину — двое мальчишек лежат на земле, похожие на брошенных как попало тряпичных кукол, вокруг них столпились зеваки, а несколько полицейских не дают им подойти поглазеть поближе. Логана охватывает ужас.

— Почему рядом с ним никого нет?! Помогите ему! — он пытается свалиться с носилок и добраться, да хоть ползком, до Пьетро, лежащего сверху на Стоуне, но крепкие руки снова удерживают его.

— Сначала мы позаботимся о вас, — говорит омерзительно спокойным голосом медбрат, и детективу хочется разбить ему лицо. — К ним уже бегут наши сотрудники, видите?

Он указывает на нескольких работников скорой, подбегающих к раненым. Под мальчиками растеклась лужа крови, и Логан знает, что это самый страшный момент в его жизни. Один из докторов щупает пульс у Никки и, поджимая губы, качает головой. Затем дотрагивается до бледной и синякастой шеи Пьетро, и Логан хватается за дверь машины скорой помощи, не давая закатить его внутрь. Задерживает дыхание.

Доктор коротко кивает и быстро подаёт знак санитарам. Те поспешно готовят переносную капельницу, носилки и шприцы и начинают суетиться вокруг Пьетро. Логан со стоном падает обратно и чувствует, как громадная волна облегчения ненадолго перекрывает собой боль от ранения. Горячая влага скатывается по вискам, скрываясь в волосах, и Логан теряет силы. Боль вернулась, вводя его тело в шоковое состояние. Но это уже не важно, главное — он знал. Пьетро жив. С этой благословенной мыслью Логан отключается.

***

 

Первое, что видит Логан, приходя в себя, после наркоза, это два расфокусированных голубых шара. Проходит немного времени, и шары принимают очертания очень злых и обеспокоенных глаз Ксавьера. Тот стоит над его койкой, скрестив руки на груди, в белой и чистой палате с широкими дверями. Босс испытующе смотрел на него, будто ждал тут разъяснений с момента прибытия Логана в больницу и до сих пор. Логан не знал, сколько времени он был в отключке. Они играли в гляделки ещё пару минут, затем Ксавьер не выдержал:

— Какого хрена?!

Логан хмурится и скашивает глаза на раздражающе пикающие аппараты, подключённые к нему. Шевелиться больно, точно в него накачали свинец и провернули через мясорубку. Вся грудь и плечи были перебинтованы, и Логан пытается вспомнить, откуда именно доставали пули. Вроде бы это были верх предплечья, грудь и бок прямо под рёбрами.

— Не слышу ответа, — Ксавьер упирает руки в бока и становится похож на ревнивую жёнушку, отчитывающую загулявшего мужа. Логан хмыкает, и воздух щекотно забирается в лёгкие, заставляя болезненно откашляться, прежде чем ответить.

— Можно я принесу отчёт в понедельник? — спрашивает Логан.

— Пошути мне тут ещё! — сердится Ксавьер и начинает расхаживать по палате. — Какого чёрта ты устроил там? Почему поехал один? Саммерс тоже молодец… Уволю обоих!

Логан слабо улыбается, но через секунду снова сдвигает брови. Единственное, что его волновало сейчас — это состояние Пьетро.

— Как он? — спрашивает Логан. Получается неловко и хрипло. Ксавьер вздыхает.

— Жить будет. Пуля прошла насквозь, — чёрт, Саммерс! Логан совсем забыл, что он тоже ранен. Но, по-видимому, всё хорошо.

— Зато я теперь знаю, как он лишился глаза — у парня талант ловить пули, — ухмыляется Логан, пытаясь подтянуться на подушке, но приступ боли меняет его планы. — Наверное, в тот раз он тоже считал ворон.

— А ты кого считал? — впивается в него пристальным взглядом Ксавьер. — Я уже молчу про то, что твоё оружие каким-то образом оказалось в руках убийцы, который мёртв, а главный свидетель у него в заложниках. Который ранен.

— Он в этой больнице? — перебивает начальника Логан, и Ксавьер смеряет его таким пронизывающим взглядом, будто пытается прочитать мысли, и судя по лицу — ему это удаётся.

— Да, — после минутного гипноза отвечает босс, — на этом этаже. У него сейчас Эрик Леншерр. Ты хоть знаешь, кто это такой?

Логан напрягается. Что Леншерр здесь забыл?! Неужели пришёл навестить своего хастлера с букетом цветов и полной авоськой апельсинов? Логану нужно было как можно скорее встать на ноги и добраться до палаты Пьетро. Может, ему кто-нибудь вколет двойную порцию обезболивающих.

— Он поговорил со мной, — сдавленно продолжает Ксавьер. Видимо, разговор с Леншерром был не из приятных, — сказал, что Максимофф был с ним в ночь убийства священника, — босс переводит взгляд пронзительных глаз с оконных жалюзи на Логана. — Хотя я и так уже понял, что это был не он.

Детектив весь подбирается и думает, что лучше сказать всё самому, чем ждать, когда тебя ткнут в это носом и открывает рот, но Ксавьер не даёт ему начать:

— Я думаю, это Николас Стоун.

Логан поднял бровь и уставился на задумчивого Ксавьера. Тот смотрит в ответ оценивающе, и что-то для себя решив, продолжает:

— Мы нашли его записку с признанием, она незаконченная, но думаю, что смогу пришить её к делу. А ты, — босс кивает Логану, — отдыхай. Ты уже достаточно заплатил за все грехи.

После этого загадочно улыбается и уходит из палаты, кинув напоследок:

— Жду отчёт в понедельник!

Логан лежит, всё ещё забыв закрыть рот, минут двадцать, и пытается сообразить, что только что произошло. Кажется, только что его босс спас Логана от тюрьмы, и сейчас он гадал — осознанно сделал это Ксавьер или нет. Возможно, вся эта история с растлениями и священниками-извращенцами задела за живое не только Логана. К тому же Ксавьер всегда стоял горой за своих подчинённых. Даже если они были убийцами?.. Вполне возможно, что Логан сейчас порет горячку, и ему только показались все эти двусмысленные намёки Ксавьера, и тот ничего такого не имел в виду.

Размышления Логана прервал Эрик Леншерр, проходящий мимо его палаты, но заметив детектива, остановился. Что ж, Логан теперь знал, в какой стороне расположили Пьетро и куда ему ползти. Эрик, с накинутым на плечи больничным халатом, облокотился о дверь его палаты, засунув руки в карманы дорогих брюк и однобоко улыбнулся.

— Мы снова встретились, мистер Хоулетт. Хотя я ожидал, что наша следующая встреча пройдёт в несколько других обстоятельствах, — печально сообщил Леншерр, разглядывая Логана.

Похоже, сегодня все решили говорить загадками.

Логан не отвечает ему, а Эрик и не ждёт. Они молчат несколько минут, после чего Леншерр смотрит в коридор, откуда пришёл, и как-то очень грустно и тяжело вздыхает.

— Не позволяйте этому повториться, — говорит он, глядя в том же направлении. Затем поворачивается к Логану и взгляд его становится жёстким и холодным. — Берегите его, или вы узнаете меня с другой стороны.

После его ухода Логан чувствует, что ему нужна передышка. Он ни черта не понял — то ли это была угроза, то ли благословение, то ли всё сразу. Он быстро устал и ещё не отошёл от операции, поэтому немедленно провалился в глубокий сон.

***

 

Несколько дней спустя, когда от него отключили большинство аппаратов, Логан уже сходил с ума от бездействия. От медсестёр он узнал, что Пьетро идёт на поправку — он сломал себе ногу при падении и добавил синяков и ушибов. Но в целом с ним всё было хорошо. Основной удар пришёлся на Никки, отчего тот умер на месте. Логан его совершенно не жалел, хоть и понимал, что парень повредился рассудком ещё в детстве и его вины в этом не было. Детектив был рад, что эта жуткая страница, наконец, перевёрнута.

Саммерса уже выписали, он заходил перед уходом к Логану в палату и хвастался новым шрамом. Логан завидовал, что напарника отправляют долечиваться домой, в то время, пока сам он тухнет в четырёх стенах.

Ещё через пару дней ему разрешили подышать свежим воздухом, и выкатили во двор больницы на кресле-каталке. Логан терпеливо подождал, когда медсестра уйдёт по неотложным делам и оставит его одного. Затем развернул своё кресло и хотел, было, отправиться в палату Пьетро, но вдруг заметил светлую маленькую фигурку, сидящую в отдалении на скамейке. Мальчик, похожий на ангела, грелся в лучах солнца и смешно щурился.

Логан бесшумно подъехал к нему и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить, пересел на лавочку. Он ещё не видел Пьетро таким — расслабленным и безмятежным, с по-детски сморщенным носом от яркого света, с зажмуренными глазами, пальцы не дрожали больше — только спокойно держались за край скамейки. Нога от бедра и до самой ступни была загипсована, но это нисколько не портило впечатления от этой умилительной картины.

— Меня к тебе не пускали, — сказал тихо Пьетро, не открывая глаз. — Я упросил Кэти привезти тебя сюда и оставить одного.

Логан улыбнулся и подсел ближе. На них обоих были одинаковые больничные пижамы унылого серого оттенка, на Логане был ещё халат, а рядом с Пьетро стояли его костыли.

— Ты меня жутко напугал, парень, — говорит Логан, не в состоянии отвести глаз от переливающихся на солнце серебристых волос. — Никогда не забуду, как ты там лежал.

Логан вспомнил ту страшную сцену в баре, и его передёрнуло. Парень вздохнул.

— Джеймс, я тебя люблю, — Пьетро повернулся к Логану, приоткрыв один глаз. — И мне всё равно, поверишь ты или нет. Воспримешь всерьёз или отмахнёшься, — снова прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад.

Логан любуется изгибом его шеи и чувствует себя хорошо, как никогда.

— Я знаю, котёнок. Я тоже, — говорит Логан, и Пьетро подскакивает и смотрит на него огромными не верящими глазами. Мужчина, посмеиваясь — значит, не всё равно — прикрывает ладонью его лицо от солнца.

— Правда? — хлопает ресницами Пьетро под импровизированным козырьком. Кончик его носа с маленькой родинкой выглядывает из тени, и Логан не может удержаться. Он целует его в эту родинку, а паршивец, обхватив руками шею, впивается ему в губы.

Джеймс наклоняется ближе, перемещая руку на затылок Пьетро, и упивается ощущением мягких податливых губ и тепла, исходящего от нагретого под солнцем парня. Пьетро хочет устроиться поудобнее, поворачиваясь всем телом и прижимая Джеймса ближе к себе, но оба резко вдыхают воздух с шипением и стонами. Отстраняются и тяжело вздыхают, посмеиваясь и хватаясь за больные конечности.

— Мелкий ты засранец, — ухмыляется Логан.

— Эй, через три дня мне исполнится семнадцать! — обиженно сообщает Пьетро. И Логан думает о том, насколько этично будет зацеловать этого несовершеннолетнего поганца на его день рождения. За последние несколько недель его принципы и так претерпели сильные изменения. Поступиться ли ещё одним?.. Джеймс с поражением думает о том, что мальчишка умеет добиваться того, чего хочет и плевать он хотел на все его принципы.

— О чём задумался? — спрашивает Пьетро, пытаясь почесать ногу сквозь гипс.

— О Леншерре, — вспомнил вдруг его визит в больницу Логан. — Зачем он приходил?

Пьетро выпрямляется и потягивается.

— Хотел узнать, как я, — похоже, парень сам удивился такому вниманию со стороны Эрика. — Я никогда не понимал многих его поступков, но сейчас, вроде, начинаю вникать.

Логан нахмурился. Лично он ничего не понимал.

— Он сказал, что в любом случае позвонил бы Ксавьеру и всё объяснил, просто хотел проверить тебя, — пожал плечами Пьетро. — И твой босс, кстати, ему сразу в душу запал.

Парень залился смехом, а Джеймс задумался о том, как некоторым людям не хватает хорошей трёпки, чтобы не заскучали в своих шикарных апартаментах.

Слушая смех Пьетро, Логан гладил его по голове и размышлял обо всех недавних событиях. Он до сих пор поражался, как им удалось отделаться так легко, а Пьетро сказал, что три схваченные пули и перелом — это ни хрена не легко, и «вообще, кончай париться». И Джеймс послушал его.

Посидев ещё несколько минут, Логан заметил медсестру, бегающую по двору в поисках двух пациентов.

— Хочешь домой? — спросил он Пьетро. Тот озадаченно посмотрел на него.

— В смысле, к тебе домой?

— К нам, — поправил Джеймс, и встал, немного скривившись. Он обошёл Пьетро и подал ему костыли.

— Хочу, — заулыбался Пьетро, поднимаясь. Он оглянулся воровато и тоже заметил пухлую медсестру, подзывающую охранника больницы. — Где стоит твоя машина?

Логан задумался.

— Наверное, парни отогнали её к моему дому, — они медленно и прихрамывая двинулись по направлению к выходу за ворота, скрываясь в тени деревьев. — Но я думаю, что такси тоже неплохой вариант.

И Пьетро был с ним абсолютно согласен.


End file.
